El mundo es un mierda
by C. B. Guillermo
Summary: Jack ha perdido a sus padres y la vida en adelante parece carecer de sentido. Hipo vendrá a cambiar eso, aunque al tocar la vida de Jack éste compartirá el dolor que experimenta el pequeño. Yaoi Jack x Hipo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ni como entrenar a tu dragón ni el origen de los guardianes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencia: Muerte de personajes, posible LEMMON, sufrimiento de personajes. Si no quieres leer no leas.**

* * *

><p>El mundo es una mierda<p>

Capítulo 1

***Im**p**r**e**n**ta L**áse**r **C**ol**o**r*

- Demonios… se apagó el anuncio… -un hombre maduro de unos 35 años entró al establecimiento con el claro fastidio de costumbre; no era esa la primera vez que las luces de neón dejaban de funcionar por nada, lo que era aún más fastidioso al ver la pantalla en el edificio d enfrente; siempre tan perfecta y funcionando para dar a los transeúntes los datos generales de otro día más - donde esta ese hijo de mierda? - al rato gruño – Jack! – unos pasos algo torpes por la prisa resonaron de inmediato, y del segundo piso del local descendió un joven muy delgado de cabello castaño alborotado, piel muy pálida y unos ojos azules muy vivos.

- Que pasa, jefe? – respondió el muchacho.

- Trae acá tu trasero y la caja de herramientas! El anuncio volvió a fundirse – Jack se a puro a hacer aquello aún más rápido que antes – Eres un pendejo, mierda; has bien este trabajo, estoy harto de que se apague esa madre.

- No es el anuncio, jefe, es el cableado del lugar; esta viejo y muy enredado, eso hace a esta sección muy sensible a un corto.

- Ha! De repente lo sabes todo, verdad? muévete y regresa adentro, necesito ayuda para arreglar una de las maquinas-.

- Pero, señor, mi familia me espera para acompañarlos a un viaje.

- Quieres que te pague, mierda? – el chico doblego su orgullo y suspiró resignado.

- Sí, señor; como diga…

Unos minutos más tarde, la familia de Jack decidió salir sin su hijo y dejar una nota.

- Se ha tardado demasiado- dijo la madrea; su rostro se veía algo demacrado por las constantes presiones.

- Debe estar trabajando horas extras- comento el padre dándole poco interés al asunto. - Vamos ya, no podemos esperarlo - Los padres y su hija, una jovencita castaña, dejaron el departamento y emprendieron el viaje en auto.

Unas tres horas más tarde, Jack estaba terminado sus labores en el trabajo.

- Buenas noches, jefe, lo veré mañana – El hombre cerro el lugar y dedico una mirada molesta a Jack, entonces se alejó sin despedirse.

Mientras tanto, en la carretera:

- Carajo… - mascullo el padre de Jack – muévete, imbécil! Crees que el camino es solo tuyo?

- ¡Cuidado! – grito la madre apuntando al frente.

-¡Papá!

Más tarde, el muchacho estaba en casa y descubrió sin sorpresa que lo habían dejado; estaba por leer la nota en el refrigerador cuando sonó el teléfono y contestó, tenía la nota en la mano.

- Bueno? – dijo el chico.

- Jack Overland Frost? – Jack se quedó sin habla aun antes de poder contestar, y aun antes de recibir la noticia – lo siento mucho, muchacho: tus padres han… muerto… - no hubo respuesta – hola? Estas ahí? Contesta, necesito decirte algo más – el hombre al otro lado de la línea sonaba cada vez más agitado, pero el chico solo se quedó inmerso en el mensaje del papelito en su mano:

_"Hijo, tuvimos que salir sin ti. No te preocupes, regresemos por la mañana. Hay algo para que cenes en el horno: tu mamá" _

En el hospital general de esa ciudad, las cosas estaban calmadas; la mayoría de la gente en las sillas de espera se veía opacada, seria o en una situación lamentable: el servicio era muy lento. – En ello el chico Overland entró corriendo hasta el puesto de la enfermera en turno.

- Donde esta Emma Overland? Necesito verla!

- Como dice que se llama? – pregunto la chica mientras sacaba un chicle ya hacia un rato sin sabor.

- EMMA, MIERDA! EMMA OVERLAND!

-No grite, no ve las señales? – El chico se contenía para no agarrar por el cuello a la joven – mmm, si… la chica del coma – Jack palideció – está en la habitación 39 del tercer piso – el chico emprendió la carrera, mientras la enfermera negaba en un ademán al mirarlo alejarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del escritor: <strong>

**Guillermo: Bueno tenia esta historia atorada en mi cabeza así que bueno la deje salir,los capítulos van a ser un poco cortos pero espero les guste, quédense que todavía no empieza lo bueno pero necesito meter drama **

**Jack: Porque rayos mataste mis padre me importa un ****** tu historia porque lo hiciste**

**Yo: Perdón Jack pero es que lo necesitaba en la historia, ademas cálmate mejor concentrate en Emma ella todavía sigue viva**

**Jack: !Como que todavía¡**

**Yo: Es un decir cálmate**

**-aparece Guillermo congelado en un bloque de hielo gigante-**

**Jack: Muy bien ya me calme, bueno nos vemos en otra ocasión**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ni como entrenar a tu dragón ni el origen de los guardianes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencia: Muerte de personajes, posible LEMMON, sufrimiento de personajes. Si no quieres leer no leas. **

El mundo es una mierda

Capítulo 2

Algunos días después del accidente, Jack Overland, ya el único con ese nombre, se encontraba en la habitación de su hermana; como si fuera ya algo automático o la costumbre diaria de lavarse los dientes, Jack visitaba a su hermanita por las mañanas. Solía llegar, acariciar el cráneo cubierto de vendas y luego rozar las costuras de las cicatrices en el rostro, rojizas aun; la piel, ya antes blanca, se había tornado en pálida en ese tiempo… parecía que jamás se despertaría, y aun así Jack seguía esperando por horas a su lado, sentado en una vieja silla de metal. Ya no iba a la escuela, sin sus padres ni un tutor, el dinero en la casa estaba escaseando, y no podía darse el lujo de pagar la escuela a la que asistía.

- Tienes que luchar, hermanita… - le decía – tienes que… que ser fuerte… tienes toda la vida por delante, no puedes morir aun… - de repente se sintió un temblor en el lugar, primero de poca importancia, en cosa de segundos, fuerte – Dios, enfermera! a-auxilio! Ayúdenme! Quien sea, por favor! – las luces habían comenzado a parpadear, algunos de los aparatos cayeron al piso y quedaron destruidos; Jack trataba de sostener los otros, pero no sirvió de nada. Cuando la enfermera llego, el temblor había terminado, habían sido apenas unos segundos, pero las maquinas restantes mostraban claramente que ya no había signos vitales – No puede ser… Demonios! – el chico se dejó caer en sus rodillas y dio un puñetazo al suelo, la enfermera estaba apenada, pero ya no había nada que hacer. Emma Overland Frost había muerto.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>

**Yo: Bien aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, se que es corto pero ya quería actuaali...**

**-aparece una enorme corriente de aire helado seguido de Jack Frost con un aura asesina-**

**Jack: CREÍ QUE DIJISTE QUE NO LA IBAS A MATAR¡**

**Yo: Bueno Jack lo siento mucho¡, pero debes admitir que no cuidaste a Emma como se debe**

**Jack: !Muy bien, ahora si te lo buscaste¡**

**Yo: mmm bueno yo -empieza a correr por su vida- nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, donde Hipo hará su primera aparición -aparecen picos de hielo en el suelo- AHHHH¡**

**Jack: Ahh no de esta no te escapas**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ni como entrenar a tu dragón ni el origen de los guardianes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencia: Muerte de personajes, posible LEMMON, sufrimiento de personajes. Si no quieres leer no leas. **

El mundo es una mierda

Capítulo 3

No mucho después de la muerte de su hermana, Jack decidió re asistir a la escuela. Con tantos sucesos lamentables, su actitud había cambiado mucho, ya no sonreía como antes ni le brillaban los ojos como zafiros, ni buscaba lo bueno de cualquier cosa, incluso decoloro su cabello dejándolo completamente blanco; caminaba a paso lento, sin prisa por nada en su vida, alguna preocupación, algo o alguien por quien llegar temprano a casa… algunas veces trató de ser optimista, pero, cómo podía? Se preguntaba, si realmente no tenía alguien por quien llegar a su hogar; su familia había muerto, lo habían corrido de varios trabajos y la soledad lo estaba amargando y consumiendo lentamente.

-Puedo pasar – pregunto a la puerta del aula. La maestra, huraña, ruda, le hizo una seña apurada, como si no tuviera tiempo para desperdiciarlo; que diferencia, hasta ser esa mujer horrenda y malhumorada le habría gustado, al menos ella temía un motivo por el cual fastidiarse en lugar de sentir que no había una razón para molestarse de alguna cosa, como sentía entonces.

Al entrar y buscar un asiento por su cuenta, en lugar de ser clásicamente presentado al curso, Jack vio que uno de los estudiantes lo saludaba, se trataba de uno con pinta de niño pequeño; su manita ondeaba al aire tranquilamente, y su sonrisa era brillante como la luz del día, y tenía cabello castaño y grandes ojos verdes - mierda, el sí que es feliz- pensó, pero en eso vio como un muchacho mayor tras él pequeño le azotaba el rostro en el banco.

- Jajajajaja! Oye, Hipo, ya sabías que eras un pendejo? –la maestra azotó su libro en el escritorio y reprendió a los dos muchachos, luego a toda la clase, y al final del día remato encargando el trile de tarea que de costumbre.

Conforme las horas y los días avanzaban, Jack se fue dando cuenta que Hipo no era tan feliz como él creía, los compañeros más grandes lo molestaban constantemente y él parecía no querer hacer nada por defenderse; más de una vez le robaron el dinero de almuerzo o lo pisoteaban a la salida por pura diversión, y con el constante descaro de fingir que aquello era un mero accidente. Jack vio aquello más de una vez, y solo una o dos veces Hipo volteó a mirarlo como si presintiera su presencia, y lo miraba con pena por encontrarse en esa situación día a día.

Antes de la escuela, Jack iba a repartir periódicos; era su trabajo más reciente y el peor pagado de todos. Después asistía a la escuela y al final del día regresaba a casa a sentarse en el piso y mirar una tele de baterías, solo; esa era su nueva rutina diaria.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor: <strong>

**Yo: Bueno aquí esta el capitulo como no tuve clases me apresure a actualizar y como Jack es un invitado demasiado peligroso que les traigo a Hipo**

**Hipo: Hola, mucho gusto. Espera un momento como que me hace bulling aquí, ya tengo suficiente en Berk como para también aguantarlo aquí.**

**Yo: Bueno mmm, es que Jack se tiene que fijar en ti de alguna manera.**

**Hipo: No se te pudo ocurrir otra manera de que se fijara en mí.**

**Yo: Perdón pero mi imaginación es muy limitada con ese tipo de cosas.**

**Hipo: Aun así no creo que sea justo que me hagas esto y para no romper la tradición, CHIMUELO¡**

**Yo: Hay no ahora que.**

** -****apare Chimuelo lanzando bolas de plasma-**

**Yo: Pero que hice para merecer esto, -piensa un minuto- a si claro- corre por su vida otra vez- nos vemos la próxima. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ni como entrenar a tu dragón ni el origen de los guardianes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencia: Muerte de personajes, posible LEMMON, sufrimiento de personajes. Si no quieres leer no leas. **

Capítulo 4

Un día de tantos, Jack iba de camino a su casa por la ruta usual; todo iba como de costumbre, el tráfico estaba algo pesado en ese momento. Se detuvo en el cruce peatonal y espero a que cambiara la luz del semáforo, y en ello se dio cuenta de que Hipo estaba del otro lado de la acera, y un par de grandulones se le acercaban.

-Oye, niño, que bonita cara tienes – le dijo el más falco de los dos- porque no nos das algo de dinero por recordártelo, he? – Hipo siguió su camino como si nada.

-Oye! Mi amigo te está hablando, enano!

- hagg!- el más fornido volteo a Hipo y lo volteo en el estómago, dejándolo tendido en el piso cogiéndose el vientre con dolor.

- Anda, responde! Tienes dinero? Vamos! Dámelo! Hagg! –con un puñetazo inadvertido, el maloso cayo a la acera; Jack llegó al recate.

-Oye, que te pasa? Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos? Grrr!- Jack le tomó la mano al grandulón y detuvo el puñetazo, lo hacía con tanta facilidad que inspiraba temor.

-Si el dinero de chico es tu asunto, por qué no puede ser el mío darte una lección? –Jack empujo al chico y lo golpeo en el rostro, luego en los bajo, y remató con un codazo en el mentón al otro chico que se le abalanzo por un lado- piérdanse, imbéciles!

-Hagg, vámonos, Patan, vámonos!

-Espérenme, compas!

-Apura tus huevos, pendejo!

-Estas bien…? –Jack se arrodillo a socorrer a Hipo; el pobre estaba muy aturdido.

-Mmmm… he? –Hipo volteo y vio que era su compañero de clases quien lo había salvado.

-Me duele un poco… - no muy seguido Jack había escuchado la voz de Hipo, en clases nadie le prestaba mucha atención y siempre hablaba muy bajo cuando contestaba alguna cosa a la profesora; la primera impresión de Jack le decía que el chiquillo era muy tierno… y que quizás era por eso que lo molestaban tanto…

-Gracias por ayudarme. Mmmm… -al levantarse, Hipo se tomó el vientre y se encorvo.

-No te ves bien, quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-No tienes que molestarte -respondió Hipo.

-Está bien de cualquier forma no tengo nada que hacer. Vamos, esos maleantes podrían regresar –en adelante Hipo se aferró de Jack para mantenerse en pie durante el camión.

-Por qué me ayudas? – pregunto Hipo.

-No sé – respondió -, supongo que me diste lastima –Jack no se inhibió en lo absoluto para decir aquello, aunque a Hipo tampoco le afectó. Ya entonces el peliblanco se dio cuenta de que Hipo siempre lo miraba muy fijamente a cada momento, aunque no tenía idea del por qué.

Al llegar a casa de Hipo, Jack le tomó las llaves y abrió la puerta, dejándolo agarrado de la entrada.

-Ponte algo de hielo en el estómago –dijo al levantarle la camisa y ver un gran moretón violeta en la pancita rellenita del chico-, esto se ve feo, amigo.

-Gracias lo haré –Jack bajo los escalones y se fue alejando -. Cuídate mucho Jack! –Jack se volteó al escuchar al chiquillo, y por algo espontaneo se detuvo tan solo para sonreírle, hasta que el niño entro a su casa y cerró la puerta.

-…Jack…? –se dijo a sí mismo. Se acababa de dar cuanta que era la primera vez que sonreía desde hace mucho tiempo, y se quedó mirando esa puerta pensando en el pequeño Hipo. Después su actitud volvió a la habitual, pero supo que había rotó el hielo con alguien de su clase, sin embargo, aún se preguntaba si de verdad habría hecho un primer amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor: <strong>

**Yo: Bueno como todos tratan de matarme el día de hoy no tendremos invitados.**

**El publico: Buuu, fuchila, sacenlo, y para que haces esta sección entonces, -avientan toda clase de cosas-**

**Yo: Bueno, ya prefiero a Jack y a Chimuelo.**

**Jack: Me llamabas.**

**Yo: -se pone pálido- para que hable, !Por favor ten misericordia y mata me rápido¡ -se arrodilla-**

**Jack: Esta vez no te matare, solo porque pude desquitarme con alguien y por que prefiero regresar te el favor que le hiciste a Hipo.**

**-Jack empieza a golpearme-**

**Yo:Bueno es mejor que las bolas de plasma y los picos de hielo.**

**-llega Chimuelo y empieza a golpearlo-**

**Yo: lo repito para que hable -le sacan el aire- bueno... nos vemos... la próxima... por cierto... vamos a descubrir... algo inesperado... acerca de Hipo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ni como entrenar a tu dragón ni el origen de los guardianes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencia: Muerte de personajes, posible LEMMON, sufrimiento de personajes. Si no quieres leer no leas. **

El mundo es una mierda

Capítulo 5

Al finalizar las clases del día siguiente, la mayoría ya había salido del aula; algunos chicos y chicas permanecían ahí terminando de guardar sus cosas, entre ellos Jack e Hipo.- Jack se detuvo un momento en su lugar y se quedó mirándolo, ahí estaba el, con esa presencia y estampa infantil tan perdurable; deseaba hablarle, sentía un pequeño pero insistente deseo por ello, sentía que serían buenos amigos y, siendo honesto con él mismo desde hace tiempo, realmente ya estaba cansándose de no hablar con nadie y permanecer moviéndose como si su vida fuera solo al paso del viento, sin que el tomara las riendas de la situación; no era su estilo.

—Hola —saludó Jack, acercándose al pequeño—. ¿Cómo sigue tu golpe?

—Mejor, muchas gracias por preguntar, y... gracias de nuevo por ayudarme ayer, no sé qué habría pasado si no llegabas.

—Olvídalo, necesitabas ayuda, pero en adelante será mejor que no camines solo a casa —sin que Hipo se diera cuenta, Jack estaba muy nervioso, y se metía las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón tratando de mantenerse fuerte.

—Mmmm, no creo que alguien quiera caminar conmigo a casa; nadie en la clase habla conmigo —respondió.

—Yo lo hago —dijo Jack.

—Entonces quieres caminar conmigo a casa? —Hipo parpadeo como con cierto asombro.

—Heee, pues... sí, creo que eso es lo que estoy diciendo... —Hipo comenzaba a notar el extraño comportamiento de su compañero— que me dices...? quisieras caminar conmigo a casa después de clases...?

—Claro! Sería genial! Nunca nadie ha querido hacer algo así por mí antes! —Jack se exalto al recibir tan eufórica respuesta— muchas gracias, Jack; eres un gran amigo...! —Hipo detuvo sus palabras en seco.

— ¿Qué pasa? Ya no quieres que te acompañe? —Hipo estaba como en neutral, y de nuevo sus dos grandes ojos se quedaron fijos en los de Jack.

— Jack... eres mi amigo? — el ojiazul sonrió.

—Claro que si... y tú eres el mío —la sonrisa de Hipo reapareció, y esta vez era aún más bella.- Jack lo tomo de la mano sin siquiera pensarlo, y salieron del salón.

Cuando los nuevos amigos estaban por llegar al portón de la escuela, los mismos rufianes de siempre estaba listos para usar a Hipo de tapete; él los vio acercarse y tuvo miedo, pero Jack le susurro que solo se mantuviera cerca de él y nada le pasaría.- Hipo apretó con más fuerza la mano de su amigo y siguió avanzando, depositando en él toda su confianza.

—Jajá... —rio el primero al acercarse, estaba ya por arremeter contra Jack— Cuidado, Hipo! Al suelo! —gritó, y en eso Jack apartó a Hipo y el tipo cayó de bruces sobre un charco— haagg! No, mi chaqueta nueva! —todos los estudiantes alrededor comenzaron a reírse; el tipo miraba a sus lados con enfado, buscó a Hipo y lo encontró escondido como un infante tras la chaqueta de Jack— tú, jodido pescado parlanchín... lo hiciste a propósito! Querías humillarme porque me tienes envidia! Ya veras, tú, pequeño imbe...! —al dispararse con violencia, Jack lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo miro con reto, empujándolo fuera del alcance de ambos; Hipo permanecía a la expectativa.

—Si quieres lastimar a mi amigo, primero tendrás que responderme algunos puños a mí, ¿Te quedo claro, escoria?

—Ha, y tú quién eres? No es tu asunto, ahora dame al niño! — Jack golpeo al tipo; mientras su cómplice lo levantaba, admitiendo la derrota, Jack e Hipo se alejaron de ahí, sonriéndose.- Media hora más tarde, ambos estaban comprando unos helados cerca de una plaza.

—Uno de menta, por favor —dijo Jack—; Hipo, tú de que quieres el tuyo? Jejeje, será vainilla?

—Limón con chispas de colores! —gritó con enorme sonrisa.

—Jajaja, en serio? —Hipo asintió y le extendió el dinero al heladero; él y su amigo estaban comprando en un Kiosco— no, déjalo, yo invito —Hipo, tras superar un nuevo golpe de asombro, sonrió.

—Gracias.

—Aquí tienes; quieres comerlo en el camino?

—No, mejor sentémonos aquí, me gustaría mucho platicar.

—Bien —los chicos tomaron asiento en una de las mesitas cercanas, había cinco dispuestas muy cerca del Kiosco, y entre las sombrillitas de la mesa y el follaje de los árboles cercanos se creaba un ambiente muy ameno; la sombra era acogedora y las betas de luz filtrándose relajaban los sentidos.- Mientras comían y platicaban, poco a poco los dos chicos fueron entrando en más confianza, y era todo perfecto para que, con ese paso, floreciera una hermosa y duradera amistad.

—Jajaja, eso es muy gracioso, Jackie—Jack sonrió al escuchar su nuevo apodo; nunca le habían gustado las cursilerías, pero tenía que admitir que hacía tanto que no disfrutaba de una amistad, bien desde perder a su hermana, que ya no le importaban esos detalles.

—Eres muy simpático —comentó—, no entiendo por qué los demás en clase no te aprecian, no saben de lo que se pierden.

—Mmm... —Hipo se refugió en su helado por un momento, y movía la cucharilla tímidamente— supongo que solo no les caigo bien, y no los culpo; siempre he sabido que no soy como ellos...

—Egoísta? Superficial? Aprovechado? —Preguntó Jack— seguro que no, tú eres alguien muy lindo para estar con ellos.

—No creo que sean malos, mi mamá decía que toda la gente tiene algo de bueno en el corazón, porque todos poseemos el mismo origen humano.- Si ellos no quieren estar a mi lado, tal vez sea porque tienen razones, tal vez algunos de ellos simplemente no se me han acercado, como yo a ellos... no lo sé...

—Oye, calma, te va a salir humo de la cabeza, mini.

—he?

—Ese rollo está muy pesado... imagino que te han excluido por mucho tiempo, pero no es razón para que te sientas tan mal; deberías apreciarte más a ti mismo —Hipo parpadeó.

—Jeje, tienes razón, Jackie.

—Jack, por favor.

—Sí, Jack... jeje, supongo que es extraño llamarte con tanta confianza de repente, lo siento; que bueno que seas mi amigo, Jacki... es decir, Jack jajaja —Jack sonrió y acerco su palma a Hipo hasta colocarla sobre la vecina.- Hipo paró sus risas al sentir el contacto, miró lo sucedido y enfrentó a su compañero— me agradas mucho, Hipo —por un momento, el niño no supo que decir, se quedó mirando a Jack como si en su rostro fuera a encontrar todas las respuestas.- El heladero del Kiosco limpiaba un vaso de cristal con un paño cuando se percató de la escenita, en si la única en ese momento de pocos clientes, y parpadeo con cierta confusión.

—Jack—dijo Hipo. El heladero apoyaba el rostro en una palma y miraba a los dos chicos con mucho interés, casi como si viera una película.- Hipo rio en espontáneo— dime, Jack, que haces después de clases? Sales con muchos chicos? —el ojiazul se sonrojo, mal interpretando la pregunta, lo que lo extrañó puesto que a él no le gustaban los hombres... o le gustaban?

—Hee, pues llegó a mi casa y veo la tele... —Hipo aguardó con una sonrisa— y, reparto los diarios por la madrugada...

—Y tu familia? Tienes muchos hermanos y hermanas? —Hipo acentuó su expresión con mucha dulzura, pero al ensombrecer el rostro de Jack se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía.

—Mi familia murió hace un tiempo — Hipo se quedó sin habla—; mis padres murieron en un accidente, mi hermana iba con ellos y quedo en coma... pero mientras estaba internada hubo un temblor que afecto los aparatos que la mantenían viva... y ya no pudieron salvarla.

—Jack, lo siento mucho... yo, no tenía idea.

—Olvídalo, no te preocupes... —Hipo colocó su otra mano sobre la de Jack, este lo miró largamente, y luego termino poniendo la propia palma sobre la otra de Hipo.- El heladero agrego un cono de vainilla a su observar— se hace tarde, Hipo, será mejor que te lleve a tu casa.

—Dime, te gustaría conocerla, Jack? —Jack amplió el gusto en sus facciones.

—Por supuesto —de nuevo los chicos tomaban el camino aferrados de la mano, casi como hermano mayor y menor; sobre la mesa quedaron los dos recipientes de hielo seco con un pequeño charco de helado fundido en cada uno y, en el Kiosco, el heladero se sumió sobre la barra y suspiró.

—Aquí estamos —al llegar a casa de Hipo, el pequeño abrió la puerta y puso todo su empeño en hacer sentir bienvenido a Jack para que no tuviera la menor duda siquiera al pasar por la puerta.- Jack miró alrededor automáticamente, y comenzaba a confirmar sus primeras ideas sobre el estilo de vida de su amiguito; puesto que el barrio donde estaban no era nada glamoroso, el chico se imaginó desde un principio que Hipo vivía muy modestamente, con apenas más o mejores comodidades que él en su departamento— jeje, espero que te sientas como en tu casa, me da mucho gusto tenerte aquí —el sonrojo acudió de nuevo a Jack, pero Hipo parecía no notarlo.

—Hipo? —alguien emergió de la habitación contigua a la sala; ellos estaban a un lado de esta, en el recibidor, y observaban todo hasta el fondo por el claro entre ambos cuartos— al fin llegas, te he estado esperando desde hace mucho —un muchacho escandalosamente parecido a Hipo se presentó a los chicos; estaba molesto y llevaba en brazos a un bebe muy pequeño y angustiado.

—Lo siento, Noah*, es que... no me di cuenta de que era tan tarde... —Hipo bajo el rostro al suelo, más no la mirada.

—Olvídalo ya, solo cuida al bebe y no salgas de casa hasta que regrese —le dijo y entregó al bebe—. ¿Quién es él? —preguntó, meramente mirando a Jack.

—Es un amigo... —Noah pareció querer irse de espaldas como asustado, pero fue un movimiento tan fugaz que después hasta daba la impresión de haber sido una ilusión.

—OK, te veré en la noche —Noah tomó su abrigó del perchero y abrió la puerta de salida—, no olvides hacer la cena y lavar los platos, y recuerda no mimar a Torch** con dulces o no tomara su biberón.

—Sí, hermanito, lo que tú digas —respondió Hipo, al tiempo que asentía dócilmente.

—Es un tipo feliz... —comentó Jack al salir Noah— y es tu hermano mayor?

—Sí, jeje, ya, ya, Torch, aquí estoy, tienes hambre? Jajaja —él bebe daba claras señas de adorar a Hipo, le tomaba las mejillas y sonreía a su mayor, e Hipo le correspondía todo.- Jack estaba seguro de que hacían un cuadro hermoso, especialmente porque eran tan parecidos entre si Hipo.

—Qué lindo, esos ojos tan grandes y azules lo hacen ver muy tierno, que suerte tienes de tener tantos hermanos...

—Mmmm, Noah ES mi hermano, Torch es su hijo.

—Heee? —Jack estaba sorprendido— pero si es muy joven, cuantos años tiene tu hermano? diecisiete? dieciocho?

—Dieciocho...

—...Es casado? —preguntó Jack.

—Lo era, hasta que la chica escapo sin decir nada... ni siquiera dejo una nota o algo para Torch... cuando eso pasó, mi hermano tuvo que dejar la escuela y dedicarse de lleno a trabajar, por eso necesita que yo llegue temprano a casa.

—Lo dices por Torch?

—Si —profirió con pena.

— ¿Y tu mamá y papá? ¿También murieron...? —Hipo asintió y derramo una lágrima; Torch alzo la manita y trató de consolar a su tío.

—Lo siento —Hipo no respondió, se quedó mirando al suelo mientras él bebe se le acurrucaba.- Jack, conmovido, se acuclillo y abrazó a ambos— no llores —le dijo y apoyo el mentón sobre uno de los hombros—, no llores más, Hipo—pero Hipo derramó más lágrimas en vez de calmarse, y también se apoyó sobre su amigo— ya pasó, discúlpame por haberte hecho sufrir así.

—Snif, no es verdad, yo también metí la pata hace rato —Jack se soltó en risas, y quedó mirando a Hipo, hasta que Torch comenzó a inquietarse.

—Creo que ya hay que darle su biberón, no?

—Sí, iré a preparárselo —dijo Hipo.

—Cargándolo?

—Sí, siempre lo hago así, no puedo dejarlo solo —Hipo estaba por entrar a la cocina, que precisamente era la habitación contigua a la sala.

—Mejor déjamelo a mí, lo cuidare mientras le preparas la botella, OK?

—Vaya, muchas gracias!

—No es nada, después puedo ayudarte a limpiar la casa y dormir al bebe —la excitación de Hipo crecía cada vez más, y los ojos casi le lloraban del gusto, no por la ayuda, sino por el interés y compañía de su amigo.- Asintiendo, Hipo paso al bebe a Jack, y beso la carita sonrosada.

—Quédate con Jack y se un buen niño, en un momento te daré tu botella —él bebe volteo hacia Jack como asustado, pues toda su persona le resultaba desconocida, inclusive el olor lo desconcertaba y, a la vez, era lo que no lo dejaba llorar.

Jack se puso cómodo en el sofá recubierto de mantas, tomo una almohada algo aplastada que tenía cerca, y se la puso sobre las piernas para recostar al bebe, comenzando le a hacer cosquillas en la barriguita al descubierto.

—Eso es, eres un niño muy lindo, verdad? jejeje... —él bebe seguía riendo de gozo y pataleaba con fuerza, aumentando su alegría al sentir que su niñera le hacía cosquillas en las plantas— sí, eres muy lindo, jejeje, igual que tu tío —el rubio aun no notaba que Hipo ya había llegado cuando él seguía hablándole al nene, y se llevó menudo susto.

—Ya está la leche de Torch.

—Ha! Hipo!

—Jejeje, eres muy bueno con los niños, a Torch nunca le han gustado los extraños, eso quiere decir que eres una persona muy pura.

—Sobre todo por mis rentas porno...

—He?

—Nada, nada! Jajaja! Por qué no le das su comida a Torch? Yo alzare la sala en lo que tú haces eso.

—No, mejor tú alimenta a Torch y yo recogeré, ya has hecho mucho, jeje, y seguro a Torch le gustara que sigas a su lado.

—Muuuy bien —exclamó Jack, y a los minutos ya cada quien estaba muy metido en su propia tarea. Torch no dejaba a Jack que le quitara la botella ni si quiera un segundo; cuando el rubio trataba de retirarla para dormir al niño, él bebe la tomaba con más fuerza—. Vaya que tienes hambre, vas a crecer mucho. Oye, Hipo, crees que esté bien que Torch termine toda la botella? —Hipo estaba metiendo unos periódicos regados por el suelo a una bolsa, y no contestó; Jack aun volteaba a atrás del sofá y decidió reintentar— Hipo, ¿cuánto debe comer el bebé? —Y aún no había respuesta, comenzaba a preocuparse de que el muchachito estuviera enojado— ¿Hipo? ¿Estás bien...? ¿Por qué no me respondes? —Jack se levantó con todo y él bebe, y fue a arrodillarse junto a su amigo— ¿Hipo?

—He? —Al sentir la mano de Jack, Hipo reaccionó, su amigo se veía muy preocupado— ¿Jack...?

— ¿Qué pasa, Hipo? —Hipo comprendió lo que había sucedido en un instante, y entristeció en el mismo— ¿estas molesto? ¿Fue por algo que dije, o que dijo tu hermano? —Hipo negó con la cabeza— ¿entonces qué es? ¿Por qué no me contestabas? —Jack también comprendió que el asunto no era cualquiera— ¿Hipo, hay algo que no me hayas dicho...? —Hipo miró fijamente a su amigo, y luego quedo con la mirada en el suelo.

—Soy sordo...

— ¿Pero cómo puedes...? —Jack, maquinando rápidamente, tomo el mentón de Hipo y lo hizo darle la cara— ¿lees los labios? —Hipo asintió— Dios... no llores...

—Por eso siempre se burlan de mí en la escuela... dicen que soy un fenómeno y se aprovechan cuando están a mis espaldas para hacerme bromas... —Hipo comenzó a desahogarse, y soltaba marcados sollozos.

—No tenía idea de que fuera así... —Jack acercó a Hipo a él y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, consolándolo; Hipo procuraba no perderlo de vista por si le decía algo, pero apoyaba el rostro afligido en el pecho del otro, firme y suave— ya, respira, no pienses en ello... —sin que Hipo le recriminara nada, Jack lo beso muy cerca de los labios.

Horas más tarde, cuando cayó la noche, los chicos ya habían terminado de alzar y limpiar toda la casa, y hasta habían comido juntos; el hogar estaba impecable, y en su pequeñez invitaba y se lucía.- Todo estaba perfectamente limpio y en su lugar, pero a la hora de partir fue Jack quien terminó la última tarea.- Metió a Hipo y a Torch al sofá y los arropó, dejándolos ceder al sueño; en ese corto tiempo ya los amaba.- Salió de la casa poniendo el seguro por dentro, y se marchó entre las callejuelas con sus luces brillando sobre él.

* * *

><p>Para cuando Noah llegó a la casa, daban ya las once de la noche; el chico estaba exhausto y le molestaba pensar en llegar y encontrar la pileta sucia, si acaso Hipo, por divertirse con su amigo, hubiera olvidara lavar los trastes.- Ya sin querer pensar mucho en ello, todo lo que Noah hacía era rogar por que al menos hubiera algo listo para poner en un plato y comerlo.<p>

—Mmm... Que día... —dijo, y comenzó a caminar a zancadas en la oscuridad, buscando el interruptor de la luz— que le paso al piso...? mmm? —cuando prendió la luz, Noah casi boto los ojos, luego, dándose de vueltas por el rededor, se encontró con que Hipo y él bebe descansaban juntos en la sala, y en ese momento volvió en sí y fue a con Hipo a despertarlo.

—Hermano...? —dijo Hipo al sentir a Noah agitando sus hombros.

—Hipo, tu limpiaste solo toda la casa? —preguntó Noah en voz baja para no despertare al bebe.

—No —dijo bostezando—, mi amigo me ayudo... —Noah aun esperaba escuchar algo más— no nos quedó lindo? No recuerdo haber visto la casa así desde que el abuelito estaba con nosotros, jeje —Noah obvió el comentario y se levantó.

—Ve a acostar a Torch en su cuna y regresa a darme la cena, ¿Qué preparaste? —Hipo entristeció al sentir el poco interés de su hermano.

—Arroz al vapor y bistec de res con ensalada...

—Tenemos leche en la alacena?

—Sí...

—Mmmm... —Meditó— bien, dejaré la ensalada que nos queda para mañana, hoy me pagaron, así que podremos hacer algo mejor para los próximos días; mañana harás lasaña, te dejare algo de dinero para los ingredientes.

—No! —Noah, ya por voltearse para irse, se quedó ahí con cierto enfado latente.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Es que... si me llevo el dinero a la escuela... me lo quitaran... mejor, compra tú las cosas, hermanito...

— ¿Te lo quitaran...? —Noah enojo aún más, pero era un enojo contenido y no hizo por gritar— no puedo creer que seas tan débil incluso para defenderte, Hipo, rayos... —se llevó una mano a la frente, meneando la cabeza— eres un desastre —Hipo hacía un esfuerzo tremendo por contener sus lágrimas, pero Noah permaneció tanto tiempo esperándolas, como de costumbre, que Hipo no pudo soportar más—. Haz lo que te dije y ven a atenderme... el día de mañana será peor que hoy...

—Snif, snif... —Noah fue a la cocina, sacó una botella de cerveza y bebió de ella, escuchando llorar a Hipo.

—Y para esto quiere escuchar... —dijo Noah sabiendo que Hipo no podía leer sus labios desde ahí— si pudiera... hum...

—Noah... snif —Noah volteo y vio a Hipo mirándolo como si lo acusara.- Hipo no dijo nada más, y Noah se quedó boquiabierto, pensando...

A altas horas de la madrugada, Hipo estaba escondido en el armario de la sala y, a través de las rejillas de madera veía a Noah, quien aún bebía en el sofá.- Tras varias botellas, la última se le cayó al suelo y rodó hasta un rincón; solo entonces el pequeño salió de su escondite y fue a tapar a su hermano dormido, y se hecho sobre el para hacer igual, después de todo Noah no despertaría hasta que lo llamara por la mañana.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Noah(Chimuelo):Es alto de cabello negro y corto, piel blanca tiene una cara semejante a la de Hipo en la segunda película pero con un rasgos un poco mas afilado; tiene un cuerpo bien marcado por el trabajo pero no tiene exceso de <strong>**músculos y tiene unos ojos verdes como los de Hipo.**_

_****Torch(de la serie dragones de Berk):Es como el Hipo bebe de la segunda película solo que con ojos azules como los de su mamá (Tormenta).**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autor:<strong>

**Yo: Bien espero les guste no tuve clases y aproveche para escribir mucho mas de lo normal espero les agrede porque me costo algo de trabajo.**

**-aparecen Jack e Hipo-**

**Yo: Huy me-ejor me preparo -se pone protectores-**

**Jack: No te preocupes me la pase muy bien con Hipo, así que te exentaste de te haga algo malo.**

**Hipo: No me gusta que Chimuelo me trate así, pero me la pase tan bien que te lo paso.**

**Yo: por fin no me quieren lastimar. -los abraza-**

**-llega Chimuelo volando y toma una forma humana-**

**Chimuelo: !Tuuuuuuu¡ **

**Yo: Era demasiado bueno.**

**Chimuelo: !¿Por qué me hiciste el malo?¡, yo quiero mucho a Hipo como para hacer eso.**

**Yo: Bueno es que Hipo necesita estar deprimido en el siguiente capitulo para que pueda meter algo especial. -se oculta atrás de ambos-**

**Chimuelo: Nada vale la pena, así que mejor prepárate.**

**Yo: Bueno si quieres te hago el bueno del cuento, es solo que iba a meter LEMMON en el siguiente capitulo y la depresión de Hipo me ayudaría mucho.**

**Hipo: Oye quien te dio permiso para... -Jack le tapa la boca-**

**Jack: No te preocupes tu sigue con la historia yo te cubro. -lo cubre de Hipo y Chimuelo-**

**Yo: Bueno entonces nos vemos hasta la próxima -en susurro- cuando llegue a los 12 comentarios ese día subo el capitulo, ahora si adiós.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Ni como entrenar a tu dragón ni el origen de los guardianes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencia: Muerte de personajes, LEMMON, sufrimiento de personajes. Si no quieres leer no leas.**

El mundo es una mierda.

Capítulo 6

—Noah, Noah... —la mañana llegó— despierta, Noah, ya debo irme a la escuela...

—Grrr... ¿Por qué?... ¿por qué me despiertas? ¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿No escuchaste ayer que estoy cansado?

—Perdóname por molestarte, hermanito... pero ya me voy a la escuela, tienes que cuidar a Torch... —el llanto del bebe comenzó a escucharse, y Noah lo percibió con enojo.

—Ho, Dios... no puedo creerlo, tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza, debo trabajar dos turnos para mantenernos a los tres y ¿tú no puedes siquiera cuidar al niño? ¿Qué clase de hermano eres? ¿Crees que solo yo merezco las responsabilidades?

—Hermanito, por favor, no me digas eso... —Hipo estaba por llorar— solo te lo pido porque es hora de la escuela, si no yo cuidaría a Torch para que tu descansaras... snif, snif...

—Con una mierda, no llores! ¿Que no tienes huevos en los pantalones? —Hipo solo lloraba más y más.

—¿Por qué me dices cosas tan crueles, hermano? es que ya no me quieres? HAGG! —Noah tomó a Hipo por sus hombros con brusquedad.

—Lee bien mis labios, Hipo Haddock, eres mi hermano, vives en esta casa conmigo y compartimos TODAS las responsabilidades, desde lavar la ropa hasta cuidar a Torch, pero cuando se trata del trabajo parece que yo soy EL ÚNICO, ¿me escuchaste? ¿He? ¿No, verdad? ¡Ese debe ser el problema! !No te entra en la cabeza que soy el único que se jode trabajando! Si yo no te ayudara ni siquiera podrías comprar las cosas que usas para la escuela! ¿Por qué no entiendes de una buena vez que te necesito en la casa tiempo completo y dejas esa idea tuya de estudiar? ¿He? ¿Por qué? Carajo, ¿por qué no consigues un empleo?

—¡Si lo hiciera aun así no podría estar en casa para cuidar a Torch! —Gritó con gran sentimiento— solo quiero terminar de estudiar para poder hacer algo en mi vida, ¿eso no es igual de importante que lo demás? Snif! ¡Noah, ya solo me faltan unos meses! ¡Por favor! !solo te pido ayuda en eso, y en nada más!

—¡Carajo, si tu trabajaras yo podría dejar un turno en MI trabajo! ¿Cuantas horas crees que duermo? ¿Al menos las has contado? —Hipo salió corriendo de la casa con las lágrimas corriéndole hasta el cuello de la camisa; Noah, en el sofá, se tocó la cabeza de nuevo, adolorido, y golpeó el florero sobre la mesita de centro, lo que inquietó aún más a Torch— Dios —exclamó como sofocado, y se quedó un momento en el sofá escuchando llorar a su bebe.

Ese día, en la escuela, Hipo estuvo particularmente serio, demasiado para el gusto de Jack, quien le echaba miradas con mucha frecuencia y se daba cuenta de que algo no andaba bien; se preguntaba si el pequeño habría reñido con su hermano, y casi estaba seguro de que ese había sido el detalle— pobrecillo —pensaba—, no se merece sufrir así, ojalá pudiera ayudarlo...

—Oye, Hipo! Me escuchas, pescado parlanchín? —Jack apretó los puños al oír a ese bufón de la última vez burlarse de Hipo.

—Señor Brutacio! —el maestro de ese turno azotó el borrador en el escritorio— qué cree que hace perturbando así la clase? —al divisar al maestro reprendiendo a alguien, Hipo se percató de la presencia de su compañero y se imaginó lo que sucedía.

—Yo, nada malo, profesor! Solo le muestro a Haddock donde va su cara!

—Haagg! —gritó Hipo al sentir su rostro estrellado contra el banco, y el dolor regreso una y otra vez.

—Jajajajaja! Miren todos, miren como hace Hipo! No se defiende, es un imbécil! —algún que otro estudiante se reía, y los demás observaban con ligero desacuerdo, pero solo Jack tomó acciones en el asunto— jajaja, Hipo! Me escuchas, me escuchas? Eres un pescado pendejo! Haagg! —un puñetazo de Jack tumbó al muchacho al piso con todo y banco, abriéndole la frente— carajo... mira lo que le hiciste a mi cara, pendejo! Hauug! —un golpe en los bajos acabó callándolo.

—Hipo, estas bien? quieres ir a la enfermería? —no solo unos cuantos, sino todo el grupo estaba perplejo de la actitud de Jack; era demasiado reciente, ¿A qué hora se había hecho amigo del fenómeno excluido de Haddock? Ni se habían dado cuenta.

—Grrrrr... —el maestro pelaba los dientes y se le saltaban las venas en el rostro.

—E-estoy bien, Jack...

—No me parece así, deberías ir con la enferme—el borrador del maestro golpeó certeramente en el rostro de Jack, era la maniobra típica, y se la habían hecho, por lo que la clase estaba hecha carcajadas.

—Señor FrostMan! Quiere hacernos el favor de tomar asiento y dejar al señor Haddock decir si tiene que ir a la enfermería?

—Es un salvaje, profesor! —gritó Brutacio.

—Cállese! Levante su banco y siéntese!

—Profesor —insistió Jack—, ¡este chico molesta a Hipo a propósito! ¡Pudo haberlo lastimado y no es la primera vez! ¿Que no piensa hacer nada?

—Métase en sus asuntos, señor Frost! No hay suficiente tiempo para estos teatros!

— ¡Carajo, jódase el culo! ¡¿Qué clase de maestro de puta es usted?! —la clase explotó en risas aún mayores, y el profesor se tambaleó de sorpresa por el insulto.

— Jack, déjalo así, te castigaran —suplicó Hipo con tono preocupado, pero era demasiado tarde.

—Suficiente! Ustedes dos están fuera de la clase! Están fuera, fuera, fuera! Ahora lárguense o los haré expulsar del resto del ciclo escolar! —minutos después, Jack e Hipo estaban en camino a la salida del edificio.

—Siento lo que pasó, Jack—dijo Hipo—, no te habrían sacado de clase de no ser por mí.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que no! necesitabas ayuda, era lo más natural que te ayudara; ese tipo Brutacio es un idiota de primera, mira que golpearte con el banco, pero si vuelve a lastimarte, me las pagara! Ya vera ese pendejo, es un truhan pendejo, eso es lo que es —Hipo estaba bastante impresionado por el gran interés que su amigo mostraba hacia él, y lo miraba más profundamente que antes sin saber si sentirse alegre, conmovido o perplejo.

—Jack... —dijo en un suspiro.

—Mmm? Qué, que pasa? —Hipo negó.

—Nada, es solo que me da mucho gusto que seamos amigos —Hipo retomo su alegría con apuró, quería disfrutar del todo esa compañía tan grata—. ¡¿Jack, porque no vamos a pasear hasta la hora de la salida! ¡Dicen que la nueva feria esta súper!

—Ay, me agarraste en curva, es que hoy no traigo capital... —Hipo soltó unas risitas.

—Entonces, que tal si solo andamos por ahí? —Hipo apuró el paso hasta ponerse frente a Jack y detenerlo, tomándolo de sus manos— por favor, vamos a pasar el día juntos, si? —Jack parpadeo pausadamente— por favor —repitió Hipo con una gran sonrisa.

—Mmmm, muy bien...

— ¡Genial!

—Pero será mejor que vayamos a un solo lugar, si la policía o alguien de la escuela nos ve fuera de clase, tendremos problemas.

—Ok —respondió.

— ¿Qué te parece si te llevo a mi casa? No la has visitado aun.

— ¡Me encantaría conocer tu casa, Jack, jajaja!

—Ho! Oye! Jajaja, calmado, amigo —dijo Jack al sentir a Hipo írsele de lleno en un abrazo; era tan bajito el chiquillo que podía recostarle la cabeza a la altura del pecho—, vas a tumbarme, campeón

—Hipo mantenía su mirada en Jack—. Vamos, te mostrare el camino y luego te invitare algo de comer, tienes hambre?

— ¡Sí! ¡Vamos, vamos ya! ¡Apúrate, Jack!

—Oye, oye, no me jales tanto, jajaja! —Hipo lo jalaba incansablemente de un brazo.

—Ya quiero conocer tu casa, no sabes lo emocionado que estoy; vamos! Por favor, por favor!

—Muy bien! entonces, es una carrera! —los dos amigos salieron corriendo de la mano, Hipo quedándose ligeramente atrás, pero poniendo todo su esfuerzo para seguirle el paso a su amigo.

—Dios, nunca había corrido tanto —pensaba Hipo—, siento que no me alcanza el aire, pero... estoy feliz.

—Aquí estamos, mi hogar, dulce hogar —los dos chicos se detuvieron frente al edificio aparta mental, Hipo lo miro curiosamente hasta la cima—; ¿no se te hace que es una dulzura? Esta pomposo y bien ubicado, jejeje —Hipo también rio.

—Lo más importante es que tengas un techo bajo el cual dormir —comentaba Hipo—, pero si tienes un yacusi y vives en el barrio de los ricos donde no hay criminales, bueno, es mucho más cómodo —los dos chicos entraron riendo al edificio.

—Pasa, ponte cómodo —habló Jack.

—Gracias —Jack tenía algunas cosas que platicar con Hipo, sin embargo y mientras cerraba la puerta, su amigo estaba de espaldas y miraba el lugar, así que no podría leer sus labios.- El niño tomo asiento en el sofá de la sala, misma ahí a la entrada, y saltó un poco probando los cojines—. ¡Jijijiji! —Jack rio de gusto al escuchar a Hipo— ¡Jack, te agradezco mucho que me invitaras a tu casa! Eres un gran amigo, te quiero mucho.

—Jeje, no, yo soy el que debe agradecerte por aceptar, bien pudiste insistir en ir a otro lugar que no fuera mi apartamento, pero no lo hiciste —Jack se sentó a un lado de Hipo—; creo que no lo sabes, pero te tengo un cariño muy especial, y me lo has robado porque eres tan generoso y bello... —se sonrojó— no quisiera que pienses que soy tonto por decir estas cosas, me daría mucha pena, pero confío en que no lo harás.

—Claro que no, Jack, eres mi amigo, no podría estar más feliz de que me aprecies tanto.

—No podrías? —Preguntó Jack, e Hipo rio— eres hermoso— le dijo, entonces Hipo paró sus risas.

—Jiji, tú también eres hermoso, Jack... —Hipo tocaba las yemas de sus índices.

—Hipo... —comenzó Jack con algo de temor— no quisiera arruinar esto, pero quisiera preguntarte algo porque estoy preocupado por ti.

—Preocupado por mí? Pero por qué?

—Todo este día en la escuela no fuiste el mismo, y he sentido que te sucedió algo importante... peleaste con tu hermano, o me equivoco? —Hipo se sorprendió muchísimo de que su amigo, en tan corto tiempo, pudiera conocerlo ya tan bien como para deducir algo así.

—Sí, pelee con mi hermano... no empezamos muy bien la mañana...

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te dijo algo que te hirió? ¿Te lastimó? —Jack comenzó a buscar señales de violencia en el cuello y el estómago de Hipo, pero no había nada más que leves indicios restantes del golpe que aquellos maleantes habían propinado al pequeño.

—No, él no me golpeó, el sería incapaz de hacerme algo así; es mi hermano y me ama... snif... –Hipo volteó a un lado y se secó una lagrimita— aunque a veces llegó a sentir que no fuera así...

— ¿Que te dijo, Hipo? —Jack le tomó el rostro con delicadeza, y esperó a que lo mirara para expresarse— no puedo imaginar que pudo decirte para herirte tanto... se nota que estas sufriendo mucho... —Hipo suspiró.

—Lo de siempre, me reclama que debería dejar la escuela para ayudarlo en la casa, y conseguir un trabajo... snif... —Jack acariciaba la cabellera de Hipo y limpiaba sus lágrimas mientras escuchaba— me ha ayudado a pagar mis útiles desde que mis padres murieron y nuestro negocio quebró.

— ¿Tu familia tenía un negocio?

—Sí, snif, una tienda de herramientas; mi papá siempre se preocupó mucho por mi hermano y por Torch, mi mamá también, pero desde que ellos murieron Noah se hizo alguien muy diferente.- Él era muy alegre y tierno, tenía paciencia para todo y para todos, estudiaba y trabajaba, se ocupaba de mí, de su esposa y su bebe... ¡ahora es alguien tan distante y cruel! ¡Hahaha!

—Hipo, Dios, ¿Qué te dijo tu hermano? —el llanto de Hipo era conmovedor, estaba tan nervioso que se le había olvidado mirar los labios de Jack, y este tuvo que repetirle la pregunta de frente a los ojos— Hipo, ¿Qué te dijo tu hermano para hacerte llorar así? Dímelo, por favor, no es bueno que te guardes todo ese dolor.

—Me dijo cosas horribles, me habló con insultos... snif... dijo que si no entiendo que me necesita en la casa es porque soy sordo y no me entran sus palabras en la cabeza, snif...

—Que desgraciado... —dijo Jack— no se merece un hermano como tú, además él debe saber que es ilegal que los menores trabajen; lo que te está pidiendo está penado, y si él va a la cárcel, ¿Qué pasará contigo y con Torch? ¿Lo ha pensado? ¿Le has dicho el problema en el que puede meterlos a los tres si te obliga a dejar la escuela?

—Jack, tú lo sabes tan bien como nosotros... —alegó Hipo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Tú sabes la clase de lugares en los que vivimos, sabes cómo funcionan las cosas... a nadie le interesa ocuparse de los asuntos de la gente pobre como nosotros si no les deja algo; has sido huérfano desde hace meses y sin embargo no te dijeron nada en el hospital donde estaba tu hermana, ni ha venido alguien a decirte que tienen que reubicarte con una nueva familia...

—...lo siento... —Hipo negó entre lágrimas— rayos, Hipo... el mundo es una mierda... —Hipo rio un poco, pero las lágrimas siguieron invadiéndolo— sí, lo es, lo es... es una gran mierda que ha estado apestando desde hace mucho.

—Snif... no es cierto, Jack, el mundo no es tan feo...

— ¿Entonces por qué tenemos que sufrir tanto? —la mirada de Jack brillaba con intensidad, y esta crecía al toparse con la de Hipo, tan pura y llena de inocencia, hasta de ingenuidad.

—Así es la vida, a cada quien le toca algo diferente... —Hipo se recargó contra su amigo, y cerró sus ojos— cuando tú eres feliz, al mismo tiempo alguien más es infeliz, cuando tu logras algo maravilloso, alguien más sufre por ello... somos muchos en el mundo para evitar que existan vidas como las nuestras.

— ¿Entonces me das la razón...? —Jack se acercó a Hipo y lo tocó para que lo mirara, entonces le susurró aquellas palabras, y su aliento algo frío perfumado a menta rozó el rostro ya sereno de Hipo.

—No, no puedo dártela, Jack.

— ¿Por qué? —Hipo se irguió en su asiento y tomó las manos del otro.

—Porque nada es más terrible de lo que uno siente que es, o piensa... pero hasta para nosotros hay algunas pequeñas recompensas; yo soy muy afortunado de haber recibido una tan grande como tu amistad.

—Quisiera poder pensar igual que tú —dijo Jack.

— ¿Y por qué no lo haces? —preguntó Hipo.

—Por qué... —Hipo esperaba la respuesta de Jack— porque estoy lleno de ira... —el rostro del otro se torció con preocupación por el peliblanco— ira porque la vida me arrebatara a mi familia en un solo y simple accidente, porque me hiciera cambiar todo lo que solía vivir así nada más... porque todos sean tan injustos con la persona que quiero tanto, y que es tan valiosa... —Jack acercó las manos de Hipo a sus labios y comenzó a besarlas, desde las palmas, hasta las puntas de los dedos; lo admitía al fin, lo amaba.

—Snif, snif... Jack... —Hipo lloraba de felicidad, y el otro lo comprendía.

—Quiero protegerte, Hipo, quiero enseñarte a ser fuerte, a defenderte en la vida... eres tan perfecto... no puedo verte sufrir...

—Jack...

—Hace tiempo que he estado muy solo, pero tu compañía me hace sentir que eso puede ser diferente... déjame borrar esas lágrimas, déjame volverlas sonrisas... con... amor... —Jack limpio las últimas lágrimas de Hipo, y después de esas no volvieron a aparecer más— te amo, Hipo... —Hipo quedó serio.

— ¿Cómo suena tu voz, Jack...? —Jack no respondió— a veces pienso que las voces de todos son como el viento, pero la tuya... tus palabras me hacen sentir tanto placer, que no lo creo... hay tanto que seguro no conozco sobre el mundo, solo por no poder oír... la mayoría puede recordar la voz de una madre más que su imagen, sin importar cuanto pase el tiempo... pero yo no puedo, y quizás un día tampoco me quedara su recuerdo... cada día se hace más borroso...

—Prométeme que no vas a llorar de nuevo...

—Te prometo que no lloraré de nuevo... ahora... no puedo más que eso, me entiendes?

—Sí, te entiendo...

— ¿Cómo suena esa música, Jack? —Jack se impresionó del todo al todo; los inquilinos de la planta bajo ellos estaban tocando música, pero... se suponía que Hipo no lo supiera.

— ¿Cómo sabes de la música...?

—Por las vibraciones en el piso... —Hipo recostó sus palmas sobre el pecho de Jack, y entonces el mentón sobre ellas— dime, ¿Cómo suena...? ¿Es hermosa? —Jack entristeció.

—...no sé cómo decírtelo... si nunca has oído al menos una canción... —Hipo esperó, hasta que el otro comenzó a hablarle— es como estar en un jardín lleno de cerezos, en primavera... y sientes que el tiempo puede esperar por siempre...

—Qué bonito... yo quisiera sentir todo eso... quisiera poder escuchar, al menos por una vez... —Jack se quedó callado— deseó tanto escuchar... —movido por sus instintos, por su amor a Hipo y por su deseo de alegrarlo, y de alegrarse juntos, Jack acarició la cara de Hipo, y lo besó.

—No puedo hacerte escuchar... —le dijo— y eso me molesta, por eso quiero llenar tu vida con todas las alegrías posibles para que no sientas tanto la falta de... los sonidos —los ojos de Hipo y todo su ser estaban exaltados por las palabras de Jack, y es que sentía en su corazón lo que entre líneas le decían, y como una confirmación, el mismo Jack le abrió la camisa y comenzó a besarlo, y acariciarle el pecho.

—Jack... —gimió Hipo.- Jack lo tomó en su brazos antes de otra cosa, y lo llevó hasta su habitación, a la cama; ahí, en cosa de minutos ya se habían desnudado por completo, y se disfrutaban entre plenas caricias.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí<strong>** empieza el LEMMON si no quieren leer aqui termino el capitulo. :D**

* * *

><p>— ¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó con el poco aire que tenía mientras le seguía llenando el rostro de besos.<p>

— ¿Se-sentir...? —Hipo estaba inseguro de lo que había leído— es lo más hermoso que he sentido en toda mi vida...

— ¿Me amas? —Hipo asintió— que bien, eso me hace... hagg... tan, feliz... —Jack se alzó y apoyó en sus rodillas, y comenzó a masturbar a Hipo; pronto sobrevino un orgasmo, y aprovechando el punto en el que aún tenía al chico se agachó y le tomó el pene con la boca.

—HAGG! Awww... Ja... JACK! –Hipo apretaba las cobijas con sus manos y las arremolinaba con gran fuerza; no era que odiara aquello, al contrario, el asunto era precisamente que le encantaba pero lo hacía temblar hasta sentir que la cabeza le daba vueltas.- Minutos más tarde Hipo repetía el proceso con Jack, y lo repitió hasta que el mismo chico le pidió que se detuviera después de haber completado dos tremendos orgasmos.

— ¿Te gustó, Hipo? —los dos descansaban extendidos sobre el lecho, y se abrazaban sutilmente debido al cansancio.

—Me encantó, volvería a hacerlo ahora mismo...

—jeje, si, fue así de grandioso, pero como cansa... —pensando en ciertas cosas, Jack acercó su mano a los glúteos de Hipo y los acarició, dándoles pequeños apretoncitos; también le miraba el vello café del pubis, y pensaba de nuevo en cuan hermoso lo veía, todo, Hipo completo.

—Quieres meterme la en el ano, Jack?

—Haaa! Pensé que no sabías de eso! —Jack se quedó inmóvil tras el susto, y su mano sobre las pompis del pequeño, también.

—Si no lo supiera, Noah habría tenido muchos problemas conmigo desde que tuvo a su bebe; él y mi papá me explicaron todas esas cosas en cuanto pregunte.

—Entonces... sabes lo que estaba pensando...

—jejeje, ya te lo pregunte, ¿quieres meterme tu pene en el ano? —Jack se puso serio.

—...quisiera, pero no quiero que sientas más dolor...

—Mi hermano a veces renta películas... sucias... he visto un par de escenas, y a esas gentes parece gustarles mucho hacerlo por ahí...

—Son películas porno, Hipo, después de las hadas no hay nada más falso —Hipo soltó un par de carcajadas.

—Pero quiero hacerlo, Jack, no importa si va a doler; sé que no me lastimaras.

—...Muy bien... —el otro no podía negar que el asunto lo emocionaba tanto como a Hipo— entonces te la voy a dar toda, angelito...

—Jejeje...

—Me encanta que te sonrojes, eres tan tierno... —Hipo esperó.

—Házmelo, Jack... quiero... —se sonrojó aún más— quiero sentirte dentro de mí...

—No tengo nada para aliviarte el dolor, tendré que metértela así como estas; ¿Aun así quieres continuar? —Hipo asintió, y su sonrisa permaneció dulce— OK... Dios, no me dejes hacer una tontería... —Jack cerró los ojos, y así y en voz alta se persinó— Ok... ok, ok, ok... haya... haya voy...

—No estés nervioso, Jack—le dijo; Jack le tomó las piernas, y sus manos temblaban— no me vas a herir, sé que lo harás muy bien, y si sale algo de sangre no te preocupes, tiene que pasar —Jack parpadeaba de asombro, era algo muy común en el... pero saber que Hipo estaba tan bien informado...

—Gracias —le respondió.- Jack estaba sentado en sus piernas y tenía las de Hipo en frente, las abrió, luego coloco las caderas sobre las rodillas y con las palmas abrió las nalgas... y ahí estaba, el ano de Hipo.- Jack pasó saliva— haya voy... —levantó las caderas, puso el miembro en el objetivo, y comenzó a empujarlo sin detenerse.

—Ag! -Hipo soltó un gritito, y el dolor ya comenzaba; la punta entro en cosa de un segundo y ya era doloroso para el pequeño, pero se volvía peor cuanto más avanzaba.

—Tranquilo... tranquilo, tranquilo... Jack, todo va muy bien... —se decía a si mismo.- El asunto era más lento de lo que esperaba, y no fue sino hasta diez minutos después de empezar que logró entrar de lleno en Hipo; los dos respiraban muy agitados, pero al menos Hipo ya había superado el dolor— ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Te lastime mucho...?

—No... —Dijo en un suspiro— dolió, dolió mucho, pero estuvo bien... haaa... haaa, haa... —respiraba— ahora se siente muy rico...

—Hipo...

—Jack... —los dos se miraban— estas muy sonrojado...

—Jejeje... es que estoy desnudo frente a un hermoso angelito, y me da pena, porque es tan noble... —Hipo sonrió.- Jack comenzó a embestir, mantenía las nalgas separadas y acariciaba los muslos con los dedos mientras el pene hacía lo demás; la piel de Hipo le gustaba a tal punto que no deseaba parar de tocarla, y sus gemidos le parecían música... como la música que deseaba Hipo pudiera escuchar— quizás él no habría sido el mismo si hubiera podido oír... —pensó en un momento mientras ambos disfrutaban, ya cuerpo con cuerpo durante el acto, besándose y abrazándose; Hipo le envolvía las piernas sobre la cadera— "quizás nació así por algo, pobrecito..."

—Jack... —dijo en un gemido largo y muy gozoso.

—"Pero lo amo así como es..." Hipo... —exclamó, entonces Hipo dejó escapar un suspiro altísimo mezclado con un grito.

—Te amo...

-Las embestidas eran cada vez mas rápidas y fuertes mientras los gemidos de ambos empezaban a subir de tono tras cada una.—Eres... tan lindo... -Jack dijo, aprovechando que Hipo tenia la boca abierta para besar lo apasionadamente y recostarlo en la cama, empezando a trasladar una de sus manos al pene erecto del menor.

-El beso no duro mucho por la falta de aire, y mientras jadeaban para conseguir algo de oxigeno Jack empezó a masturbar un poco el miembro del menor, pronto Hipo arqueaba la espalda de placer acercando aun mas su entrada al pene erecto haciendo que Jack golpeara aun mas profundo dentro de el, tocando un punto que lo mando a la novena nube. —Ahhhh Jack... eso se siente increíble-Jack rió ante el comentario del menor acercado se a besar su mejilla—esa es la idea pequeñito.

-La entrada del menor empezó a estrecharse por tanto estímulo, Jack al sentirlo soltó el miembro del menor y las embestida empezaron a disminuir de intensidad.—Aun es muy pronto para terminar Hipo -Empezó a sacar su miembro, recibiendo un pequeña queja del menor—Por... favor Jack, no pareces... por favor -Los ojos de llorosos de Hipo y su carita tan sonrojada le dio un toque tan tierno que a pesar de que Jack quería seguir por otro buen rato decidió hacer caso a la suplica.

—Esta bien... Hipo... lo que quieras-Jack dijo antes de continuar con las embestidas de una forma aun mas salvaje golpeando en cada una la próstata del menor, sin olvidar el miembro que masturbaba en perfecta sincronía con sus embestidas—OHHHH DIOS¡ JACK ME VENGO -Hipo grito tras un par de embestidas mientras sacaba su semilla, manchando la cara de Jack y un poco la suya.

-Jack se detuvo un segundo para besar lo, tras lo cual empezó a embestir frenéticamente al menor, sintiendo la entrada aun mas estrecha no tardó mucho en llenar el interior de su pequeño angelito.

—Te amo Jack...

—Y... yo a ti Hipo

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: [Lady Nightmare thmda] Bueno la verdad es que ya había dicho que Hipo era sordo de nacimiento; y puse que sabia hablar porque eso me facilita mucho el fic (la verdad se me olvido por completo que los sordos de nacimiento no sabían hablar pero tendría que cambiar la historia asi que mejor lo dejo como esta)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**Yo: Bueno aquí esta el capitulo -exhausto- dos días en dos días llegaron a los 12 comentarios, no es justo casi ni comentan pero digo LEMMON y en dos días se llena, la verdad había puesto lo de los comentarios para tener tiempo de escribir un buen LEMMON pero ni me dieron, así que si el esta algo flojo perdón por eso, pero me seque el cerebro escribiendo lo.**

**Chimuelo: Y para eso me hiciste malo?! si es bien cortito.**

**Yo: Bueno trata de escribir un LEMMON decente en una tarde.**

**Chimuelo: No se escribir no es justo ¬¬.**

**Yo: Bueno entonces no te quejes, -susurro- que bien se le olvido golpearme el dia de hoy :D, bueno nos vemos.**

**Chimuelo: Te escuche -se transforma en dragón-**

**Yo: Debo aprender a cerrar el hocico, adiós. -corre gritando, mientras Chimuelo le lanza bolas de plasma- **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Ni como entrenar a tu dragón ni el origen de los guardianes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencia: Muerte de personajes, posible LEMMON, sufrimiento de personajes. Si no quieres leer no leas.**

Capítulo 7

Unas escasas horas más tarde, Jack e Hipo permanecían besándose; Hipo estaba recostado y abría las piernas para recibir las caderas de su compañero, quien aunque ya fuera de él, le seguía dando placer al rozar los penes de ambos.- Para esas alturas Hipo ya había dominado el jueguito con las lenguas, y le encantaba.

—Mmmm... Te amo, Jack, te quiero muchísimo... —el peliblanco terminó los besos con uno solo, apretando bien sus labios con los de Hipo.

—Jeje, yo te amo lo que no sabes... —Hipo rio, sabiendo por la actitud de su igual que este intentaba ponerse juguetón.

—He disfrutado mucho estos momentos contigo, me siento muy feliz.

—Yo también —sonrió.

—Esto significa que somos novios, Jack?

—Júralo, Hipo júralo —Hipo se echaba a reír de nuevo—. Es tarde —dijo mirando el reloj digital sobre el buro—, creo que ya debes ir a casa, tú hermanote mayor y Torch seguro ya te extrañan, jejeje, ese bebe tiene mucha suerte de tenerte a ti para que le des su botella —dijo rematando con un beso—; a tú lado todo se ilumina.

—Jack?

—Sí?

—Guerra de cosquillas! Jajajaja!

—Ha! Retas al maestro en ese juego! Mahahaha! eres todo mío, Hipo! Mío! MIO! TE AMO! —por algunos minutos más, dos tonos de risas muy diferentes, pero embebidos por los mismos sentimientos, resonaron por el departamento de Jack y por los otros cercanos.- Los dos amantes estaban felices, hinchados de júbilo en cada fibra de su cuerpo, y deseaban que ese amor y esos instantes no terminaran nunca, pero se consolaban al pensar que volverían a tener otros momentos gloriosos el uno con el otro, y partieron.

Al llegar a casa de Hipo, ni él ni Jack querían soltarse las manos; se besaban y besaban tratando de alejarse el uno del otro y a la vez sin desear hacerlo.- Cuando al fin la distancia no fue mucha entre la puerta y el pie de la escalerilla de la entrada, sus manos se soltaron donde ya ni las yemas de los dedos hacían contacto, y se rieron de su comportamiento.

—Gracias por traerme, Jack —apenas decir eso, Hipo se quitó la chaqueta de su novio de los hombros y se la dio; de repente hizo tal fresco en el ambiente que una sola chaquetilla no bastaba para sentir calor, y Jack le prestó la suya a Hipo—, espero que no te vayas a enfermar por haberme prestado tu chaqueta.

—Jajaja, no, que va! A mí me encanta el frío, no me enfermo con facilidad; esta brisita no va a tumbar a un árbol grande y duro como yo.

—Sí, es cierto, eres muy fuerte —Hipo, en ese momento, se sintió orgulloso de Jack—, pero por favor, toma algo caliente cuando llegues a casa.

—Mmmm, bueno, primero deberé hacerle un trabajo a una señora de mi edificio, pero seguro eso me hará entrar en calor, jajaja! Esa señora siempre tiene muchos cachivaches para tirar —Hipo sonrió con emoción y bajó corriendo la escalerilla para volver a besar al peliblanco— jejeje, te amo, Hipo, quiero que te cuides mucho cuando yo no este contigo, y si tu hermano te dice algo que te haga llorar, olvídalo de inmediato y no dejes que te siga hiriendo; yo estaré pensando en ti, ok? Así que recuerda que tienes a alguien quien te cuide y proteja. No estás solo.

—No, Jack, ahora ya no estoy solo.

—No, nunca lo has estado —Hipo asintió apurado—; tú hermano te quiere, y lo digo por lo que me has contado; el chico solo está molesto, tenle algo de paciencia y ya verás que comenzará a abrirse el vínculo entre ustedes; lo que él más necesita es sentirse comprendido, OK?

—Eres muy sabio, Jack...

—OK...? —Hipo asintió una vez más— perfecto, ahora voy a dejarte aquí, entraras y descansaras esa heridita y vas a ser un chico valiente, me lo prometes?

—Sí, te lo prometo, Jack, voy a ser muy valiente —Jack dio un último beso a Hipo y lo animó a ir escaleras arriba— hasta mañana, Jack, te quiero.

—Yo también —dijo, tan solo moviendo los labios; Hipo se dio cuenta y entrecerró sus dos ojos.- Solo hasta que Hipo entró a la casa, Jack se sintió tranquilo para irse a la suya.

—Hermanito, estoy en casa —gritó Hipo—; ¿Torch está durmiendo? ¿Quieres que te haga algo antes de que te vayas a trabajar? —cuando Noah estuvo frente a Hipo para hablarle, no traía a Torch consigo, pero se veía muy serio— dime, hermanito, tienes hambre? Quieres que te prepare una torta antes de que te vayas?

—Crees que ya se me olvido lo de la mañana? —Hipo ensombreció un poco, pero trató de mantenerse sonriente por su promesa a Jack, y por la esperanza de llegar a recuperar al hermano gentil que solía ser su Noah.

—Perdóname, no debí irme así... —Noah no respondía— pero los dos estábamos muy presionados y tenía miedo de que nos lastimáramos más si me quedaba.

—Lastimarme? Hipo —gruñó y plato dos firmes pasos hacia Hipo—, tú no puedes lastimarme, el único daño que me haces es tenerme trabajando para ti sin que te importe el cansancio que siento.

—Hermanito, por favor, no me digas eso... —esa sonrisa que Hipo mantenía era cada vez más forzada y débil— por favor, me hieres mucho cuando me hablas así...

—Te lo mereces por inútil, por flojo, por desconsiderado —Hipo ya derramaba sus primeras lágrimas, pero su sonrisa no había muerto del todo—, por mal hermano.

—Noah... —gimió Hipo con dolor.

—Te mereces que te hable así, por todo eso y por más, y si siguiera te diría muchas otras razones.

—Snif, snif... —Hipo hacía un gran esfuerzo para no gritar y suplicarle a Noah que parara— "tengo que ser valiente"-pensó Hipo.

—Mírate, lloras como un mocoso, seguramente tu cuerpo no es lo único retrasado en crecimiento; ¿necesitas que la vida te golpee para entender tu lugar en ella? —Hipo negó aquello.

—Si así fuera, hace mucho que tus palabras me habrían hecho viejo... snif...

—Déjate de estupideces y ve a cuidar al bebe, que es lo único que sabes hacer bien —Hipo cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios; todo su cuerpo temblaba y sentía que las fuerzas lo abandonarían y caería de rodillas, pero esperó hasta sentir la corriente de aire de la puerta al cerrarse, indicando la partida de su hermano; solo entonces Hipo abrió sus ojos y más lagrimas los abandonaron.

Hipo se rozaba los brazos, estaba muy afectado otra vez, pero aun así tenía que ser fuerte.- Fue a la habitación de Torch, y ahí estaba él, durmiendo profundamente, tan pacifico... lo tomó envolviéndolo en su mantita, y fue a sentarse con él a la mecedora; al mirar alrededor y a Torch, Hipo se sintió explotar por dentro en tristeza y abrazó con más fuerza a su sobrino.

Esa noche, Noah se acercaba a su hogar con la pesadez de siempre, y con las mismas intenciones de discutir con su hermano si había la más minúscula oportunidad.- Dejó irse algunas de sus fuerzas en los últimos escalones a su puerta, y tuvo que valerse del pasamano, empujando la llave en el cerrojo, en aquella triste pose.

—Al fin —suspiró con todo el cansancio, pero cuando escuchó un sonidito lastimero, como el llanto apagado de un infante, se asustó y ni colgó su abrigo cuando ya iba en la busca ansiosa del interruptor— maldición, donde esta esa chingadera... —dio con él en ese momento y encendió la luz; el infante no era su hijo, sino su hermano— Hipo? —no contestó, seguía hecho un escudo humano en el sofá, llorando— Dios... —Noah corrió hacia la habitación del bebe, pasando a Hipo de largo; se apoyó del barandal de la cuna y por un instante solo observó a la criatura, luego la tomó en brazos y tentó su cuerpecito buscando con temor alguna herida o... pulso nulo— está bien —se dijo a sí mismo, pero entonces su interés recayó sobre Hipo; el pobre seguía llorando en la sala— Hipo —lo llamó seriamente al llegar a su lado, levantándole el mentón— ¿Qué sucede? —dijo Noah, solo después de un largo silencio mirando la expresión tan desesperada de su hermanito.- Hipo no pudo más que negar con su cabeza, una y otra vez rápidamente, tragándose el esbozo de alguna palabra que hubiera querido poder decir— tienes que hablar de ello, hermano.

—No —respondió muy apenas, como si se ahogara y el agua ensordeciera sus palabras.- Noah bajó la mirada por un segundo, y levantó su primera sospecha.

— ¿Estas llorando por lo que te dije hace rato? —Hipo se tapó la boca y dejó explotar un nuevo lamento, haciendo aún más pesaroso su llanto— Hipo, por Dios, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así? ¿Lloraste toda la tarde? — Hipo miró a otro lado; Noah no lo dejaba apartar el rostro— sé que puedes leer mis labios sin mirarlos del todo, así que no quieras engañarme, hermano —Hipo, derrotado, volvió sus ojos a Noah.

—No eras, snif, no eras cruel conmigo cuando vivía mamá... snif! —El pobre no podía evitar que su voz se quebrara.- Noah suspiró— ¿Por qué ya no me quieres, hermano? ¡No te hice nada y ahora siempre eres tan cruel! Snif! —Hipo se cubrió el rostro y echó en el respaldo, su llanto era aún peor entonces; Noah volvió a hacerlo que lo enfrentara, y le habló.

—No llores tan fuerte, despertaras a Torch —Hipo se sintió peor, pero hizo caso; Noah exhaló, esperando poder hacer fluir las palabras correctas—. Mira, perdóname, Hipo, sé que te he tratado muy mal estos últimos años, especialmente estos meses... pero tienes que comprenderme —en ese punto, le fue inevitable a Hipo el recordar las palabras de Jack—, esto no es fácil para ninguno de los dos, especialmente para mí; tengo un trabajo al que voy dos turnos más horas extra, siempre estoy pensando en el dinero, en las cuentas de la casa, en si completare lo de tus libros, en si Torch enfermará de repente sin que yo tenga con que pagar sus medicinas... no puedo evitar sentirme agobiado y, desgraciadamente, solo he podido desquitarme... contigo...

—Snif, snif... —Hipo se estaba tranquilizando; hacía tanto que Noah no era tan cercano y sincero... — dormirías más si no bebieras, snif, tanto.

—Sí, tienes razón, y también me preocuparía menos por el dinero.- Hipo, te ruego que trates de ser paciente conmigo, yo... —Noah tomó aire— es solo que a veces no sé cómo controlarme, perdóname, la bebida se me ha hecho un vicio.- Te prometo que en adelante me esforzaré cuanto pueda por tratarte mejor, y por dejar las cervezas...

— ¿De verdad, hermanito...? —Hipo acalló su lamento y dejó a Noah acercarse más; fue entonces que Noah sintió que su hermano de dieciséis años era solo un pequeño de cinco.

—Te lo juro, hermanito —respondió apretando los hombros de Hipo y luego cogiéndolo en un abrazo—. Ya no llores, todo será mejor desde ahora, solo trata de aguantarme cuando sea un ogro, OK? —Hipo rio un poco— Eso es, si me aguatarás, verdad? —Hipo asintió— bien, pero ahora tenemos que dejar un punto muy importante en claro.

— ¿Qué es, hermano? —preguntó con calma.

—Yo ya no puedo seguir trabajando como hasta ahora, es demasiado para mí solo... —Hipo ya entendía el punto, pero no se exaltó ni alarmó— hermano, tienes que conseguir un empleo; puedes seguir yendo a la escuela, pero aun así tendrás que cuidar a Torch cuando estés en casa y acoplar tus deberes escolares a los del hogar.

—Sí, lo haré, Noah, mañana comenzaré a buscar trabajo —Hipo estaba feliz de tener a un Noah comprensivo en ese momento, y no renegó por nada.

—Procura hacerlo en donde no haya tanto peligro, y no quiero que siquiera lo intentes en una fábrica; suceden muchos accidentes y la sordera te pondría en mucho más riesgo.

—Sí, hermanito.

—Gracias, Hipo —Noah lo abrazó—; has soportado tanto esta situación... quisiera poder darles algo mejor a ti y a Torch.

—Si no eres cruel de nuevo, eso sería mejor... —Noah besó la frente de Hipo, y apoyó la cabeza en la de él, reconfortándose— no llores, hermanito...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**Yo: Bueno espero que le haya gustado el capitulo :D, y ahora espero que Chimuelo se calme.**

**Chimuelo: Oye no es mi culpa que tu me hagas el malo en la historia, es mas la culpa de todo es tuya por hacerme malo desde el principio ¬¬.**

**Yo: No me refería a eso, pero bueno ya no importa las cosas se van a empezar a solucionar.**

**Chimuelo: Bueno si tu lo dices, solo por eso no te haré nada.**

**Yo: Sera que estoy soñando, Jack ya no me lastima y ahora Chimuelo me dio un día libre no puede ser verdad-se pellizca- es verdad, genial.**

**-aparece Hipo-**

**Yo: No me digas que ahora vas a ser tu el que me va a golpear.**

**Hipo: No solo venia a agradecerte por dejarme tener esa platica con Chimuelo.**

**-me desmayo de la emoción-**

**Hipo: Bueno creo que nos vemos en otro capitulo, adiós; oye estas bien.-lo pica-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Ni como entrenar a tu dragón ni el origen de los guardianes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencia: Muerte de personajes, LEMMON, sufrimiento de personajes. Si no quieres leer no leas. **

Capítulo 8

Unos días después de aquella plática, y también de varias entrevistas de trabajo, Hipo consiguió uno en un Café del centro; era un bonito lugar donde pocas veces o ninguna se veía entrar a un tipo de apariencia ruda, la paga era regular, el uniforme estaba incluido y, aparte de todo eso, la dueña del local solía regalarle una bolsa con pan dulce a Hipo solo porque le parecía muy lindo.- Cabe destacar que la mujer era una viuda de edad que solo tuvo un hijo, el cual en ese momento estudiaba en el extranjero y le hablaba poco.- Hipo imaginaba que su apariencia era lo que realmente le ayudó a obtener ese empleo, pero cuanto más trabajaba más iba comprendiendo que solo su esfuerzo y capacidad, fueran cuanto fueran, eran lo que le estaba ayudando a mantenerlo.- Motivado así, con el paso de las semanas Hipo se fue haciendo más seguro y más vivo, su actitud infantil se moldeo un poco más a su edad, y las cosas en su casa fueron mejorando, más porque cada noche él y Noah se sentaban a merendar con aquel pan dulce del trabajo en el café, y platicaban amenamente, a veces hasta en compañía de Torch; las discusiones disminuyeron, y Hipo estaba feliz por volver a sentir que su pequeña familia estaba unida, sin embargo, nuevos problemas estaban por avecinarse en su panorama.

Una tarde, durante el trabajo, Hipo se encontraba en las afueras del café, barriendo la acera; sonreía y repetía la letra de una sencilla canción sin pensar en algo en particular, aún no había más que cuatro o cinco clientes, y los atendía la señora que lo empleaba.- Casi había terminado de juntar las hojas sueltas y el polvo cuando se dio cuenta de que una nueva hoja cayó a su lado, y miró arriba al árbol que se deshojaba lentamente al irse entrando el auge del otoño; ya el sol era tenue y los cielos muy nublados, y el clima se había vuelto frio.- Dando un vistazo rápido a los demás árboles al otro lado de la banqueta, Hipo apreció encantado como todos ellos se habían revestido de amarillos, rojos y ocres, y se rio al pasarle un pensamiento:

—Es tan bonito el otoño, que curioso que tenga que hacer tanta basura para pintar así los arbolitos.

— ¡Oye, pescado! —gritó un chico a unos tres metros de Hipo, aunque ese chico ya sabía que Hipo era sordo.- A Hipo aun le tomó unos instantes ver de reojo a esa persona tan bien conocida por él, y cuando lo hizo dio un paso atrás y se quedó medio paralizado del susto— jajaja, con que esto es lo que hace el pescado parlanchín después de la escuela, que gracioso le va a parecer al jefe cuando se entere.

—Patán, hee... ¿qué haces aquí?

—Ho... qué? No puedo caminar por la banqueta como todos los demás y saludar a mi viejo amigo?

—No, hola, Patán, cuanto tiempo sin verte, haag! —El tipo tomó a Hipo de la corbata— ¡por favor, suéltame!

—Ho, lo haré! Cuando me des algo para el recuerdo, ha pasado mucho tiempo para irme así nada más, jajaja! Veamos... —Patán metió su mano en el bolsillo al pantalón de Hipo— aja, aquí esta... haa, solo esto? Vamos, muchacho, esto solo me alcanzaría para una caja de cerveza! Tengo amigos que invitar, sabes?

—Haagg! —Patán soltó a Hipo, dejándolo azotar en el piso.

—Hasta luego, Hipo! Regresare en unos días por tu quincena! Mahahaha! —aun arrodillado en el piso y viendo partir a aquel maloso, Hipo temía al pensar en lo que haría en adelante; si ese tipo o sus amigos comenzaban a robarle el dinero que ganaba, todo lo que había luchado por ganar y recuperar hasta entonces se iría al fondo o más abajo.

Ese mismo día, al final de su jornada, Hipo salió del café y ya se esperaba la llegada de Jack, quien había agarrado la costumbre de acompañarlo a cuidar de su sobrino para tener la oportunidad de estar al lado de ambos.- El chico llegó al lugar justo cuando Hipo se daba presencia fuera de él, y apenas verlo emerger corrió a su encuentro saludándolo con la mano para llamar su atención.

—Hipo! Aquí estas, mi Hipo —Jack se inclinó para tomar a Hipo en su brazos, y dio vueltas con el plantándole un beso.

—Jajaja, Jack... —frotaban sus narices— que bueno que llegas —le dijo y dio otro beso, pero Jack de inmediato comenzó a notar que Hipo estaba algo raro.

—Como estuvo tu día? Qué, no tenía daneses la señora? —Jack bajo a Hipo.

—Hagg!

—Que pasa, te duele el brazo? —Hipo temió responder, y el otro le vio el miedo en los ojos— déjame ver... —Hipo se había hecho un moretón con la caída, y era muy notorio— ¿Quién te hizo esto? —Jack se puso serio.

—Un chico... —dijo bajamente.

— ¿Qué chico? Hipo, ¿alguien te está molestando otra vez? —Jack se veía molesto y dispuesto a todo.

—Si... —el desazón se le iba notando a Hipo— es un chico que no veía desde que comenzó el colegio, lo expulsaron por amenazar a algunos profesores; siempre me molesto, y también toda su pandilla...

—Tiene una pandilla?

—Es de él, pero el jefe es muy amigo suyo; ahora que me encontró va a quitarme el dinero del trabajo...

—No, eso no va a pasar, Hipo; no voy a dejar que alguien vuelva a abusar de ti, te lo dije, mientras me tengas a tu lado, te protegeré de lo que sea.

—Gracias, Jack...

—Ni lo menciones, somos una pareja, tenemos que ayudarnos; jeje, somos el dúo dinámico, Hipo, nadie puede derrotarnos si estamos unidos.

—Jajaja, Jack, como se te ocurren esas cosas?

En los tiempos que siguieron, no siempre Jack pudo salvar a Hipo de que le robaran el dinero, pero hacía todo lo posible y entre los dos habían planeado algunos trucos que les ayudaran, desde salir a diferentes horas, llevar solo una parte del dinero un día, recogerlo Jack o hacer permanecer a Hipo dentro del café hasta que pasara por él; incluso, en alguna ocasión Jack dio una paliza a los pandilleros.- Noah no estaba nada feliz los días que le robaban a su hermano, y algunas veces lo vencía el coraje; eso seguía hiriendo a Hipo, pero las peleas eran menos duras y menos largas, y al final Noah procuraba respirar, y disculparse.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**Yo: Bueno aquí esta mi nuevo capitulo, se que es muy corto pero ya regrese a la escuela y ya no tengo el tiempo que antes tenía, espero les guste y tengo que decir que lo bueno casi nunca dura.**

**-llega Hipo-**

**Hipo: ¡¿Porqué?!**

**Yo: ¿Porqué, que?**

**Hipo: ¿Porqué me haces esto?, primero fue Chimuelo tratando me mal y ahora que arreglamos eso, tu llegas y metes a Patán al fic, no es justo.**

**Yo: y eso que no ha pesado lo peor... digo-digo es que sino la historia ya hubiera terminado.**

**-Hipo empieza a golpearme-**

**Yo: Que suerte que no están aquí ni Jack ni Chimuelo.**

**Hipo: -sin parar de golpearlo- !¿Qué les hiciste?¡**

**Yo: Nada fuera de lo especial, los deje encerrados en el baño.**

**Hipo: !¿y qué hacían los dos hay?!**

**Yo: Les pedí de favor que revisaran algo y antes de darse cuenta ambos estaban encerrados. -detiene a Hipo con una mano y sonríe orgulloso-**

**Yo: Bueno nos vemos, mejor me voy antes de que salgan de hay y por cierto Hipo has mas pesas tus golpes ni duelen -sale corriendo-  
><strong>

**Hipo: Ya veras cuando salgan. -haciendo un puchero-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Ni como entrenar a tu dragón ni el origen de los guardianes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencia: Muerte de personajes, LEMMON, sufrimiento de personajes. Si no quieres leer no leas. **

Capítulo 9

Un fin de semana de ese otoño, Hipo y Jack decidieron salir y pasear por la ciudad; el ambiente era muy romántico, perfecto para ir a cualquier lugar y sentir que siempre era el momento más dramático donde se debían dar un beso.- Seguían caminando tomados de las manos con cierta frecuencia, pero menos que antes, ya que Hipo tenía su nueva autoestima y la seguridad lo impulsaba a ser más independiente.

—Dios! —Exclamó Hipo— esto es hermoso, me encanta el otoño! Jajaja!

—Hipo —dijo Jack entre risillas—, pareces un chiquillo cuando actúas así.

— ¿Y te molesta? —preguntó el otro en un juego.

—No —lo besó—, lo adoro, eres hermoso y tierno.

—Sigamos caminando, me emociona esto, antes pasaba los fines de semana en casa, acompañando a Noah y a Torch.

—Jeje, si, las cosas han cambiado, no te parece?

—Sí, y mucho. Me siento de maravilla, no era tan feliz desde que tenía a mis padres y al abuelo.

—Mmmm, me habría gustado conocer a tu abuelo; por lo que me dices, creo que debió ser un gran tipo.

—Jajaja, pues, era alguien con un gran sentido del humor, y le encantaban las chicas —Jack se exaltó un poco—; lo único que amaba más que fisgonear un poco a sus clientas era a su familia.- Creo que los juegos también ocuparon un lugar importante en su vida, siempre los adoró y era todo un experto en muchos de ellos.

A propósito...

—Si?

— ¿Qué has pensado hacer después de que termines el colegió? ¿Seguirás estudiando?

—Sí, eso quiero, aunque no sé si juntare el dinero suficiente como para no esperar un año más... pero haré todo lo posible por entrar a la universidad, quiero estudiar algo en electricidad.

—Eres muy bueno arreglando cosas, y con lo que sea que incluya las manos, jeje —los dos se miraron y sonrieron con picardía—; solo tienes que estudiar lo suficiente y pasaras el examen de admisión sin problemas.

—Y tú que has pensado? Seguirás estudiando? —Hipo se sorprendió al hacerse esa pregunta.

—La verdad es que ni lo había pensado, desde hace mucho solo he deseado terminar el colegio para ayudar a mi hermano con la casa... y como sea, no creo que el dinero nos alcanzara para que yo estudie la universidad...

—No tiene que ser la universidad, puedes hacer una carrera técnica.

—En qué?

—Pues en que te gustaría? Yo te he visto en clase de computación cuando ayudas al maestro, se nota que eres muy bueno con las computa cosas esas, porque no algo en eso?

—Heee... quizás... sí, creo que lo pensare.

—Hazlo, si te decides, sé que te ira muy bien.

—Jeje, OK, pero justo ahora preferiría hablar de nosotros que de la escuela... me entiendes, Jack? —Hipo tomó a Jack del brazo, y lo aferró con cariño; el peliblanco sonrió de igual forma.

—Oye, Hipo... —se acuclillo frente a el— ¿Por qué tú y yo no vamos a mi casa y... hablamos de nosotros más, mmm, no se... más "intra" personalmente... —Hipo colgó sus brazos tras la espalda de Jack y rio a carcajadas.

—Como supiste, Jack?

—Te amo, no puedo dejar de preocuparme por la persona que quiero —en eso tocó el costado de Hipo con mucho cuidado; bajo la sudadera, él lo sabía, el flanco estaba vendado—, y tengo que cuidar tus necesidades, que también son las mías.

—No, los dos tenemos algunas distintas, jeje.

—Mmmm... —Jack se acarameló más— pero, los dos sabemos cuáles son las más básicas, verdad? —siguieron caminando sin mucha prisa, disfrutaron de su paseo, se detuvieron a comer algo y, un rato después, llegaron al departamento de Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>Y termino para los que no quieran leer, LEMMON este es el final.<strong> Y no volvieron a salir en un largo tiempo.

* * *

><p>En cuanto entraron a la habitación Jack e Hipo empezaron a besarse, al principio de una forma dulce pero al paso del tiempo ambos se daban besos mucho más salvajes y sensuales.<p>

—Jack, pu-puedo empezar yo esta vez— dijo Hipo con la cara bastante roja y no solo por los besos.

—Lo que quiera mi angelito— Jack sonrió entre enternecido y sorprendido de que Hipo quisiera tomar el mando, para después asentir y detenerse dejando a Hipo hacer lo que quisiera.

Hipo se dirigió directo a la entre pierna de Jack bajando los pantalones de Jack y empezando a masturbarlo con la ropa interior puesta.

La sensación que invadía el cuerpo de Jack era extraña ya que Hipo no solo se dedicaba a masturbarlo sino que también besaba su miembro de vez en vez, cuando no se estaban besando. Hasta que los calzoncillo de Jack se encontraban todo mojado y formando una gran tienda de campaña.

—Muy bien creo que es mi turno, Hipo, no voy a dejarte toda la diversión— Con un movimiento suave recostó a Hipo sobre la cama, para después dejar su miembro frente a la cara de Hipo, que no desaprovecho la oportunidad bajando sus calzoncillos a la altura de las rodillas, disfrutando el líquido preseminal que rodeaba el miembro de Jack.

Mientras tanto Jack se dedicó a la todavía estrecha entrada de Hipo, lamiendo de forma lenta alrededor de la entrada, metiendo su lengua de vez en vez haciendo sacar a su pequeño angelito toda clase de gemidos.

Después de algunos minutos ambos terminaron por venirse, al mismo tiempo; Hipo se atraganto un poco al intentar tragar todo, mientras que Jack lamió todo el semen del cuerpo de Hipo.

—Jack, te-te quiero dentro— Hipo no cabía en su vergüenza y su cara reflejaba eso.

Jack aprovecho para besar a Hipo, disfrutando del semen restante en sus bocas, empezando un suave baile que no termino hasta que el aire en sus pulmones se agotó.

—Pero es muy pronto, mi angelito— dijo Jack acariciado las nalgas de Hipo, recibiendo una protesta.

—Enserio ¿Quieres que te llene de amor? — El ojiverde entrecerró los ojos por el placer, asintiendo en señal de aprobación.

Jack levantó las piernas de Hipo colocándolas sobre sus hombros, se abalanzó para penetrar a su novio de una sola estocada. Hipo grito de dolor y placer aferrándose con fuerza de las sabanas.

Gemidos escapaban de la garganta de Jack disfrutando de la estreches del castaño y la calidez que sentía al tener su miembro dentro del cuerpo ajeno.

Sacando su miembro hasta la mitad, dejándose estrellar otra vez logrando entrar más adentro del pequeño orificio. Acercándose a los labios plantándole otro beso para luego morder su clavícula marcando el cuerpo que le pertenecía; mientras Hipo se aferraba a la espalda de Jack acariciandola y dejando algunas marcas de sus uñas, moviendo su cadera para tener más fricción.

—AHhh! Ja… Jack más fuerte— el peliblanco no se hizo de rogar aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas agarrando el miembro de Hipo masturbándolo, pudo sentir el miembro del castaño palpitando acercándose al clímax.

Un grito de placer resonó por toda la habitación, Jack había atacado el punto dulce de su amante, sin dejar de tocar ese punto alcanzó a sentir como las paredes se iban estrechando, atrapando deliciosamente su miembro; unas dos embestidas después logro que el castaño llegara al orgasmo manchando su mano y su abdomen, dándole una exquisita sensación de estreches al peliblanco logrando también que llegara al orgasmo dejando que toda su esencia quedara adentro de su amante.

Acomodándose en la cama tomó entre sus brazos a Hipo respirando su aroma a vainilla y sudor cosquillando en su nariz.

—Te amo, Jack—

—Yo también, Hipo—

Ambos se abrazaron. Y no volvieron a salir en un largo tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor: <strong>

**Yo: Okey, perdón por tardarme tanto, pero enserio tenía mucha tarea, ademas se me acabaron los capítulos de reserva así que puede que tarde un poco en actualizar desde ahora, perdón.**

**Hipo: Ya los saque del baño, mas te vale cuidarte. *sonrisa malvada***

**Yo: Bueno en este capitulo hubo LEMMON, así que Jack podrías hacerme un favorcito.**

**Jack: Bueno, no se Hipo me a estado presionando, con eso de no hacerte favores a cambio de LEMMON.**

**Yo: *haciendo ojos de borrego y de rodillas* Por favor.**

**Jack: Okey... pero me la debes, vamos Hipo no seas tan malo, perdónalo solo por esta vez *dando besos en su cuello***

**Hipo: Pero, PEroooo... esta bien pero solo esta vez.**

**Yo: Que bien.**

***sale un disparo de plazma***

**Yo: *dándose la vuelta* Tu no me vas a perdonar, verdad?**

**Chimuelo: *niega con la cabeza, y saca sus colmillos* **

**Yo: Pues a correr, adios.**

***Salgo corriendo seguido de Chimuelo, mientras Hipo y Jack se besan en el fondo***


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Ni como entrenar a tu dragón ni el origen de los guardianes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencia: Muerte de personajes, LEMMON, sufrimiento de personajes. Si no quieres leer no leas. **

Capítulo 10

Para el tiempo en que el golpe en el flanco de Hipo había sanado del todo, los pandilleros dejaron de molestarlo; él y Jack estaban felices, y un día por la tarde se encontraban cuidando a Torch mientras Noah trabajaba.

—Este niño tiene un gran apetito, Hipo —comentó Jack como de costumbre—, mejor me das ese biberón antes de que él acabe de comerse mis dedos.

—Jajaja, Torch es muy bueno, solo está algo ansioso por que le des su botella, no te morderá.

—Gracias —dijo al recibir la mamila.

—Rayos, si es muy lindo, verdad? —preguntó Hipo.

—Rayos? Oye, esa palabra es mía —Hipo echó a reír—; creo que te estoy echando a perder, Haddock, mi angelito, jeje.

—Si? pues me encanta que me eches a perder, te quiero mucho.

—Mmmm, yo te quiero más... —se empezaron a besar.

—Yo más... —Torch chupaba su mamila mientras veía a sus dos cuidadores besándose— sabes, estos últimos días me han hecho pensar mucho en nosotros.

—Sobre qué? —preguntó Jack.

—Es que ya eres tan cercano a mí y vienes a mi casa como si fuera la tuya, siento que tal vez deberíamos vivir juntos.

—Haaa, como casarnos?

—Jejeje —Hipo, parado tras el sofá, hizo apoyo y salto sobre el para tomar asiento; entonces dio un beso a Jack—, eso quisiera, pero no creo que alguien vaya a aceptar casarnos...

—Entonces sería unión libre.

—Aja, pero ya es así, no cambiaría mucho nuestra rutina.

—No lo creas, mi madre siempre me dijo que todo cambia mucho cuando te casas, y lo nuestro sería algo como eso, pero aun así estoy seguro de que podemos salir adelante juntos.

—Jack, vendrías a vivir a mi hogar?

—Crees que Noah quiera?

—Ho, Dios... —Hipo se encorvó como hipnotizado— se me había olvidado decirle a Noah de nosotros... que ira a decir?

—Pues si no se lo decimos no lo sabremos.

— ¿Estarás conmigo cuando se lo diga? Jack, creo que esto es algo que le debo decir yo solo... si tu estas ahí, mi hermano podría sentirse comprometido a responderme algo que no es cierto por no ofenderte...

—Ay, tienes razón, pero en fin, ya nos conocemos mucho mejor y sé que le agrada que te ayude a cuidar al nene, eso me da puntos extra, no te parece?

—Sí, jajaja, mejor no nos preocupemos, ya veremos que sucede; estoy seguro de que mi hermano no puede reaccionar tan mal aun si no le parece la idea.

—Ok —en eso se dieron cuenta de que Torch dejo ir el chupón de la mamila y se quedó dormido—; espérame, lo llevare a su cuna.

—No, primero tienes que hace que suelte el aire.

—Ah, si, eso... —Jack comenzó a dar palmaditas a la espalda de Torch— ya, ahora sí, a dormir, muchachote.

—Torch parece más dócil que antes —dijo Hipo al regresar Jack.

—Debe ser porque las cosas son más tranquilas en su ambiente; le hace bien sentir que tiene una familia que lo protege y ama, y no escuchar tantos gritos.

—Tal vez Torch lloraba porque tenía miedo —Jack se acercó a sentarse—, o quizás le molestaba que Noah estuviera tan estresado.

—Eso debía ser, después de todo, Noah es su papá; ambos tienen una conexión muy especial y a Torch le afecta mucho porque es un bebe y aún es muy instintivo. Jajá, seguro sabe mejor que nadie cuando Noah se toma una copita.

—Sí, jeje, que nos diría si pudiera hablar.

—Muchas cosas... —el asunto se iba poniendo cada vez más íntimo, Jack y Hipo se iban acercando el uno al otro y sus besos eran más sensuales a cada instante.

—Hmmm... —gimió Hipo— quieres hacerlo, Jack ? —Jack recostó a Hipo y le saco el pene del pantalón, besándolo; Hipo demostraba más y más placer.

—No preguntes eso... mmm... solo déjame saber que quieres hacerlo...

Unas cuatro horas después, Jack seguía arriba de Hipo, penetrándolo; con su clásico estilo le cogía y acariciaba las nalgas mientras empujaba dentro de él, y Hipo disfrutaba de ello y de sentir los genitales de su novio; Hipo estaba recargado contra el brazo del sofá, a espaldas de Jack.- De repente Jack le daba un pellizquito en los testículos, y Hipo se reía y le tomaba la mano de entre las piernas.

No tenían ni una sábana para cubrirse y sus ropas estaban regadas por la alfombra cerca de ellos, sus gemidos eran tan acallados que nunca molestaron a Torch, y justo estaban por llegar a un orgasmo cuando una voz alertó a Jack, y el temblor de este alertó a Hipo.

—Hipo...?

—Haag!

—Hermano! —Jack intentó cubrir a Hipo, y al mismo tiempo ambos trataban de tomar una prenda del piso para tapar siquiera su pudor; no esperaban a Noah tan temprano— hermano, yo, es decir, nosotros...! puedo explicártelo.

—Noah, no vayas a enojarte —pidió Jack, aun con el susto; Noah permanecía parado frente a ellos, mirándolos con algo de sorpresa.

—Hermanito, te lo iba a decir hoy, por favor, no te enfades.

—Desde cuando hacen esto? —preguntó, quitándole importancia a lo demás que habían dicho los muchachos.

—Hee... empezamos hace como dos meses... —confirmó Hipo.

—Mmmm... —Murmuró— no usan condón? —Hipo se sentía a desfallecer cada vez más, y solo supo negar en un ademán, casi a punto de llorar al temer que Noah volviera a hacer un gran coraje— Jack... —el peliblanco se puso casi en firme al instante— eres promiscuo?

—No! solo lo he hecho con Hipo, lo juro! —Noah exhaló profundamente con las manos a la cadera, meneando la cabeza como si tratara de despabilarse.

—Supongo que es bueno para ustedes —comentaba—, al menos así nunca embarazaran a una chica —Hipo arqueo sus cejas en tristeza.

—Hermanito, estas decepcionado de mi porque amo a un hombre...? —Noah sintió un golpe en el corazón al oír esas palabras; no se esperaba unas palabras tan duras.

—No, solo estoy muy sorprendido... porque nunca pensé que mi hermanito crecería tan rápido y... sería un homosexual... y que lo descubriera en pleno acto...

—Te molestó, hermano...? si te molestó quiero saberlo.

—No, Hipo, no me molestó... tu puedes ser lo que desees y yo te seguiré queriendo, pero... necesito acostumbrarme a esto... necesito... necesito ver a mi hijo.

—Hermanito! —aquello no fue más que un intento de grito, pues Jack tocó un hombro de Hipo, y lo hizo entender que Noah necesitaba tiempo; lo dejo irse.

Esa misma noche, toda la familia estaba a la puerta de salida despidiéndose de Jack; Noah tenía especial interés en el "amiguito" de su hermano, y lo miraba muy detenidamente.

—Te veré mañana en la escuela, cuida mucho de Torch.

—Sí, no te preocupes por eso, Jack.

—Buenas noches, Hipo —deseaba decirle ángel, pero, ahí estaba el hermano mayor—. Buenas noches, Noah, que la pases bien.

—Sí, la pasare muy bien —Jack entendió la indirecta y se sonrojo, igual que Hipo—. No temas, pueden seguir con su intimidad, solo quiero que se cuiden... pero especialmente tu Jack Frost, quiero que cuides a mi hermano; si lo lastimas, tendrás que rendirme cuentas, ENTENDIDO?

—Entendido, mi general... —dijo llevándose una palma firme al rostro; Noah le inspiraba mucho respeto.

—Vamos, Hipo, hace mucho frio aquí para Torch.

—Sí, hermano. Buenas noches, Jack —los dos amantes se dieron un beso, y en esa forma terminaron la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**Yo: Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, me apresure mucho para poder sacarlo y bueno espero les guste.**

**Chimuelo: !Ah mis ojos, por que tuve que ver eso¡**

**Yo: Pero si hace unos capítulos me reclamaste por hacer un LEMMON muy pequeño, como es que ahora ver eso te afecta.**

**Chimuelo: Porque nunca los vi en pleno acto, creo que me traumatizaste. -se dirige a un rincón y se pone en posición fetal-**

**Yo: Que chillón si ni viste nada muy fuerte. ¬¬**

**Hipo: Que vergüenza, por que hiciste eso?! o/o**

**Yo: Bueno, nose en realidad me pareció que seria gracioso.**

**Jack: A mi no me gusta andar de exhibicionista pervertido. ÒÓ**

**Yo: A ustedes quien les manda estar cuatro horas en la cama.**

**Jack e Hipo: TU¡**

**Yo: Ah si claro, pero no digan que no les gustó. :D**

**Jack: Eso es todo ven para acá. -Empieza a crearse una tormenta de nieve-**

**Yo: Que mal agradecido si tuviste LEMMON -Empieza a correr seguido de bolas gigantes de nieve- Bueno creo que nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, adiós -le cae una bola de nieve encima- AUHH¡**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Ni como entrenar a tu dragón ni el origen de los guardianes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencia: Muerte de personajes, LEMMON, sufrimiento de personajes. Si no quieres leer no leas.**

Capítulo 11

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, Hipo y Jack se preparaban para partir juntos al Café; Jack dejaría ahí al muchacho y partiría a su apartamento, era la rutina.- Y como esa rutina, sucedía que los estudiantes se iban alejando con esa calma de a quien no le espera alguna novedad, la cual antes sentían los dos amantes.

—Espérame, Hipo, solo voy al baño y regreso.

—OK, yo guardare tus cosas —Hipo estaba tranquilo y sonriente, era ya natural y solo una o dos personas en el aula se habían percatado del asunto, entre ellas, la única que quedaba ahí en ese momento, a parte de Hipo.

—Vaya, pero que bonita sonrisa, Hipo Haddock —un chico con presencia oscura se acercó a Hipo.

—Hee, hola, Pitch... puedo ayudarte...? —Hipo le sentía las malas intenciones a Pitch desde ese momento.

—Tú a mí? No lo creo, más bien yo podría ayudarte a ti pagándote unas cuantas citas con un psiquiatra, porque eres un gay, verdad?

—Si solo has venido a insultarme...!

—Jajajaja! De un tiempo acá ya eres muy atrevido, verdad? igual que ese descerebrado de tu novio.

—No tienes ningún derecho de insultar a Jack, no te ha dicho nada malo —Pitch permanecía ahí en pie de guerra—; vete, por favor, no quiero problemas.

—Oblígame a que no te los de.

—Déjame!

—Jajajaja! OBLIGAME! —Pitch tomaba a Hipo de su brazo, y la presión que ejercía era despiadada al extremo de que Hipo se estaba doblando al piso de dolor— que patético, ni siquiera puedes con esto.

— ¡Me estas lastimando! —gritó Hipo a todo pulmón, y sus gritos llegaron hasta el baño donde estaba Jack.

—Ya, cállate —Pitch lo soltó, pero a Hipo todavía le tomo unos segundos el poder reincorporarse—. Jajaja, tú y ese inútil de Frost son la pareja perfecta, a él le falta un cerebro y a ti inteligencia, además de oídos, verdad? escuchaste eso?

—Snif... —Hipo trató de atenuar sus sollozos, pero no lo logró; Pitch lo escuchaba perfectamente...

—Jajajaja, estas llorando, Hipo Haddock? Que patético eres, mírate, eres un fenómeno lleno de defectos: eres torpe, eres tonto, eres un homosexual asqueroso, y además de todo eres un sordo, y uno muy inútil.

—Snif, snif... por qué me dices esto? Si no te agrado solo tenías que seguirme ignorando... —Pitch sonreía de gusto al ver sufrir a Hipo— ¿Por qué me odias tanto, Pitch...?

—Yo? no, Hipo, no solo yo, TODOS en este salón te odian porque eres tan patético y molesto, y tan torpe... TODOS en el mundo te odian, nunca vas a lograr nada.- Eres un discapacitado, no... Un fenómeno... —Hipo comenzó a llorar— sí, llora, y que no se te vaya a olvidar que eres un fenómeno, OK?

—OK!

—Hagg! Por qué me golpeaste, imbécil? —Jack llegó y le dio a Pitch el golpe de su vida.- Fue todo tan escandaloso que los pocos estudiantes restantes en los pasillos se acercaron por el incentivo de una pelea y por los clamores de ayuda de Hipo.

—Hipo, cálmate —le dijo abrazándolo—, no te creas nada de lo que te dijo ese desgraciado.

—Jajaja, ¿desgraciado yo? si eres tú él que vive como una rata, pero es adecuado para ti, porque eres un animal y uno fenómeno, homosexual.

—Cállate, escoria, tú no eres la primadona del siglo, OK, Ricky ricón? —algunos de los chicos amontonados se rieron.

—Ha! Eres un mono estúpido, si no te lo dijeran no sabrías cuando traes abierta la bragueta de los pantalones —Jack estaba muy serio de repente.

—Pitch... ¿Si soy un mono estúpido porque te molestas en responderme? —Pitch permanecía sonriente, y el comentario le había pasado como una mera brisita— Tal vez no lo has notado, pero Hipo tiene quien lo defienda, y seguro no te gustaría tener mi tenis en tus huevos.

—No sabes con quien te metes, Frost.

— ¡Se muy bien con quien me meto! Pero tú no desde el momento en que molestaste a mi novio! —El lugar se llenó de las exclamaciones de asombro de los reunidos ahí— ¿porque, Pitch? ¿Qué te interesa tanto de Hipo para que te tomes el tiempo de envenenarle el corazón? ¿No será que tienes razones personales?

— ¡Estás loco, eres un...!

—Sé muy bien lo que soy y quien soy! No necesito que un imbécil como tú me lo diga! Y te lo repito, no sabes con quien te metes!

— ¡Hijo de perra!

— ¡No te atrevas a probarme, Pitch! ¿O quieres que todos se enteren de tu pasado? —la mirada de Pitch creció como en un paró al corazón— sí, tienes un pasado bochornoso, ¿no es así, Ricky? Si no, ¿porque estás aquí cuando podrías pagarte Harbad o quizás Oxford?

—Cállate... —gruñía.

—Le di al blanco, ¿verdad, ricachón? Dicen que soy bueno con los juegos de azar, pero creo que tú no, ahora vas a pagármelas por lastimar a Hipo.- ¿Recuerdas ese misterioso crimen nunca resuelto en tu antigua escuela? ese donde tu grupo de amiguitos estuvieron relacionados por la evidencia, pero del que nunca les pudieron probar nada... todo fue muy oscuro y secreto, seguro tu papá no está feliz de pensar en pagar otra gran escuela para un hijo descarriado como tú... mmm, ¿Qué crees que diría tu jefe si este fenómeno va y le cuenta algunos datos interesantes sobre tu secretito? —Pitch sintió un escalofrío y a la vez se llenó de un inmenso enojo— ser una rata de los barrios bajos tiene sus ventajas, Ricky, por eso no es bueno meterse con los novios de los ratoncitos.

—Vámonos, Jack... —pedía Hipo en tono apagado, lo pedía desde hacía rato abrazado del peliblanco, y temía que Pitch pudiera crearles algún problema a pesar de que Jack demostraba tener dominio del terreno.

—Ya nos vamos, Hipo, cálmate; te llevare a tu trabajo.

—No, Jack... quiero... quiero ir a casa...

—No puedes faltar a tú trabajo, Hipo.

—Por favor, Jack... no me siento bien para ir... snif...

—...Esta bien... iremos a casa... —Jack volteó hacia Pitch, y parecía irlo a matar solo con la mirada— mira lo que provocaste... grandísimo pendejo, ve a revolcarte en tu dinero, así no le estorbaras a los demás.

Pitch tenía las miradas de todos encima, hasta por un momento la desconsolada de Hipo; hervía por dentro, contenía sus deseos por golpear a Frost movido por el temor, pues sus palabras habían sido muy claras y convincentes— Ha! —Agregó Jack volteándose de nuevo hacia Pitch— y nunca me gustaste, morón —Pitch se petrifico de afuera hacia adentro—, los cínicos y pichicatos no son mi tipo —una vez solos Pitch y la multitud, Pitch dio a todos una mirada irritada.

— ¡¿Y ustedes que están mirando? ¡Fuera de mi camino!

Más tarde, en casa de Hipo— ¿de verdad no quieres que me quede contigo? —Decía Jack—, Hipo, Si necesitas compañía o algo, que no te de pena, hoy no tengo trabajos...

—No, está bien, Jack... solo quiero estar en casa y... no se... solo, solo...

—Está bien, no digas más —dijo— entra a casa y descansa, y si me necesitas ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

—Gracias —dentro, en la casa, lo primero que Hipo diviso fue a Torch durmiendo en el sofá entre un montón de mantitas, y luego vio a Noah en la cocina— hermano, ya llegue...

—Mmmm? ¿Pero qué haces aquí, Hipo? Deberías estar en el trabajo —Noah apagó todas las cazuelas— ¿Qué pasó?

—Lo siento, un chico me insulto en la escuela y me sentí muy mal... por favor, Noah, no me hagas ir al trabajo hoy... no me siento con ganas... —Noah arqueo sus cejas entre el desacuerdo y la impresión.

—No te haré ir hoy, pero mañana no habrá excusas, recuerda que necesitamos el dinero.

—Snif, snif...

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque estas llorando? —Hipo se asombró ante la falta de sentido de su hermano.

—Noah... hermanito, necesito mucho hablar contigo, me siento muy mal porque la gente siempre me trata tan feo... —Noah estaba aún más impresionado— por favor...

—Puedes hablar mientras termino la comida.

—No, hermanito, por favor, te necesito aquí conmigo...

—Hipo, tengo que terminar la comida o no habrá que darle a Torch más tarde.

—Solo regálame diez minutos y no te volveré a molestar en el día, snif... ¡por favor!

—Hipo —Noah se acercó a su hermano, y bruscamente lo abrazó.

—Snif, snif... por favor, te necesito mucho ahora... te necesito... snif! —Hipo se aferró a su hermano con fuerzas aún mayores que las de él.

—Hipo, no sé qué te dijeron en la escuela, pero sea lo que sea tú debes saber la verdad mejor que nadie... eres un buen chico, tienes una familia que te quiere, y regalarte diez minutos de mi tiempo no es nada para mí, te regalaría mucho más que eso y nunca sería una molestia, pero ahora yo necesito que entiendas que este no es mi tiempo, porque nosotros podemos esperar a comer pero Torch no; su peso no es muy bueno y me preocupa mucho que se alimente bien, sus defensas pueden estar bajas.

—Snif... está bien, perdóname por gritarte, hermanito... —Noah apartó poco a poco a Hipo, y se inclinó a besarle la frente.

—No te disculpes más, solo trata de distraerte mientras termino la comida, entonces mi día es tuyo, OK? —Hipo asintió— bien, terminaré como en una hora.

Hipo permaneció un rato sin saber qué hacer, parado donde mismo mirando a Noah y al bebe; al fin el dolor pudo más que él, y Hipo decidió salir, no podía esperar una hora, tenía que hablar con alguien.

—"Ojalá le hubiera hecho caso a Jack..." —pensó— hermano, iré a casa de Jack —Noah no hizo nada especial para hacer saber a Hipo que había escuchado, estaba muy apurado con las ollas.- Ya deprimido, el pobre se sintió ignorado, y se fue.

En el conjunto departamental donde vivía Jack, el chico andaba a los apuros con una serie de trabajillos que de la nada le salieron apenas al pisar el lugar; cada uno de sus vecinos parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo para necesitar algo, y Jack estaba haciendo tantas cosas a la vez que cargaba en una caja herramientas para arreglar muebles y cableado, y hasta llevaba unos clavos a la boca, y no paraba, sus vueltas por los pasillos parecían interminables.

En eso, Hipo asomó por la acera ya a unos metros del edificio; su semblante era tan tristón como cuando Jack lo dejo en su hogar, y ya solo lo aliviaba un poco el pensar que Jack tendría unos minutos libres.- Para su desgracia, a la vez que se acercaba al edificio, los maleantes que le quitaban el dinero del trabajo también pasaban por ahí y lo avistaron.

—Haag! —gritó Hipo al sentirse agarrado cruelmente por el suéter.

—Jejeje, ... —dijo el jefe de la pandilla acercándose al chico— creo que tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes, me han dicho que no quieres compartir tu dinero con nosotros...

—Dagur, por favor, déjame ir! huaagg! —aquel matón le dio un golpe en el estómago.

—Sigues pidiendo las cosas por favor, no, no, no, es que no has aprendido bien... así no se consiguen nada!

—Haggg! —al salir de nuevo al pasillo, Jack escucho el pleito en las cercanías, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de quién era el que estaba en problemas soltó todo de golpe y bajó corriendo mientras sus vecinos le reclamaban a gritos.

—Siempre fuiste mi favorito, Hipo, pero tienes que pagar tus deudas; ahora que tu amiguito salva vidas no está aquí, no tienes a nadie que te proteja... jejeje... —Hipo temblaba al pensar a lo que se refería Dagur, y el dolor le daba ánimos a su estado, estaba completamente aterrorizado— vámonos, chicos.

— ¡Hipo! —Jack iba en carrera a ayudar a su compañero; Dagur lo avistó, pero sonrió con descaro pues ya era muy tarde para un acto heroico.- La pandilla subió a sus motos y se alejó a toda carrera— desgraciados!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del Autor:<strong>

**Yo: Bueno como solo metía personajes de "Como entrenar a tu dragón" decidí meter a Pitch Black y si Pitch fue quien contrató a Dagur para molestar a Hipo. Aunque me tarde espero les guste y ya casi termina el fic, de una vez les aviso que el fic va a tener dos finales. Y otro aviso el proximo capitulo es el final malo -risa malvada-**

**Hipo: ¿Que te hice yo? -llorando-**

**Yo: Nada pero el fic es de drama y tragedia, perdon. -acariciando su espalda-**

**Jack: Mas te vale que Hipo salga bien de esta o sino -la temperatura baja de forma abrupta-**

**Yo: Buenoo, no voy a mentir tu vas a sufrir y mucho.**

**Jack: Hasta sinico saliste ahora si. -se lanza al ataque-**

**Yo: Alto hay, si no escribo el final malo tampoco va a haber final bueno y tu no quieres eso o si?.**

**Jack: -se detiene en el aire- Te odio, lo sabias.**

**Yo: Ya me lo esperaba. Bueno adiós y por favor dejen sus comentarios; ya ya Hipo todo va a pasar antes de que te des cuenta.**


	12. Final 1

**Disclaimer: Ni como entrenar a tu dragón ni el origen de los guardianes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencia: Muerte de personajes, posible LEMMON, sufrimiento de personajes. Si no quieres leer no leas.**

Capítulo 12 Final 1

—Son ciento cincuenta, señora —un repartidor de pizza estaba haciendo una entrega en una casa cercana, y apenas ver la moto, Jack ni lo dudo y ya estaba arrancando— hey, regrese ladrón! Se lleva mi moto! Ladrón! —Jack se alejó pisando el acelerador a fondo, y tras el voló una salvaje estela de queso y peperoni.

—Suéltenme! Auxilio, alguien ayúdeme! Haagg! Quien sea, ayúdeme! POR FAVOR!

—Jajajaja! Ahora sí que me vas a divertir —el grupo de pandilleros se había llevado a Hipo a una bodega abandonada, y el ambiente era oscuro y húmedo—, Hipo! No sabes cuánto tiempo he deseado hacerte esto!

—HAAaagg! NO, POR FAVOR! Snif... AUXILIO!

—Mírelo, jefe, ni lo ha golpeado y ya está chillando del susto! Jajaja! Tenga cuidado o meara la ropa!

—Cállate, basura, y sostenlo... jejeje... Hipo, Hipo, Hipo...

—No, NO! NOOooo! —sosteniendo a Hipo entre todos, Dagur logró quitarle los pantalones y calzoncillos.

—Haaa! Pero qué es esto? —preguntó entre risas— Hipo, ya has estado divirtiéndote, he? Jajajaja! Quien lo iba a pensar de ti —el ano de Hipo estaba más abierto de lo que Dagur esperaba, y es que apenas abrirle las nalgas supo con verlo que ya no era virgen.

— ¡Por favor, déjame ir, Dagur! ¡No quiero hacer esto! ¡Suéltame, déjame! ¡Por favor!

—JAJAJAJA! EN TUS SUEÑOS, HIPO! DE AQUÍ NO TE VAS SIN UN BUEN SERVICIO!

Fuera de la bodega, Jack al fin llegaba; Detuvo la moto de forma casi acecina y entró a la bodega corriendo lleno de miedo y furia.- Al estar ahí no tardo en ver a la pandilla y a Hipo, y sintió de inmediato un duro golpe en el corazón.- Dagur estaba violando a Hipo y el chico gritaba y lloraba pidiendo ayuda.

—MALDITOS! —gritó corriendo hacia ellos, y ni tiempo tuvieron de reaccionar; Jack levantó a Dagur de un jalón y lo precipitó de un puñetazo hasta el otro lado de la pared; medio noqueó a los otros y aprovechó para ayudar a Hipo a incorporarse— ¡Corre, Hipo! ¡Sal y ponte a salvo!

—Snif! Jack!

—CORRE! APURATE! Hagg! —uno de los chicos se levantó y golpeó a Jack, luego los demás se le abalanzaron y comenzó la pelea.- Hipo apenas alcanzó a reaccionar y salió de ahí con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad— me las pagaran por haberlo lastimado! DESGRACIADOS!

—Snif, snif... —afuera, al pasar el área cercada de la bodega, y apenas habiéndose terminado de acomodar los pantalones, Hipo cruzó la calle sin ninguna precaución; en un momento se detuvo en seco mirando a un lado suyo y sus pupilas se dilataron del susto.

—Malditos, tomen esto! —Jack estaba por golpear a otro de los matones cuando el sonido de un choque lo detuvo todo— Ho, no... Hipo... HIPO! Hagg! —otro de los chicos aprovechó para tirar a Jack al suelo.

—Vámonos, jefe, vámonos! Vendrá la policía! —Jack tomó sus fuerzas en cuanto estuvo en tierra firme; los matones escaparon por un lado y el salió corriendo por la entrada.

En el sitio del accidente, el conductor salió con paso lento como no creyendo lo que estaba pasando, había una multitud de gente reuniéndose alrededor y a ninguno se le ocurría sacar sus celulares y llamar por ayuda.

—Hipo! Hipo! Déjenme pasar! —En efecto, al lograr cruzar entre la multitud de personas, Jack descubrió que a quien habían atropellado, era a Hipo— Dios... no puede ser... snif... HIPO! —el chico se arrodillo a coger en brazos a su compañero— Hipo, háblame! Responde me, Hipo! Tienes que estar bien! DIME ALGO! LO QUE SEA!

—Haagg... haa...

—Hipo! Estas vivo, Hipo... snif...

—Qué me... paso...? dónde estoy...?

—Estás conmigo, Hipo! Todo va a estar bien, solo resiste!

—no veo nada... que está pasando...? —Jack sintió un susto aun mayor al oír eso, quería decir que Hipo ni sabía de su presencia, y al ver que la hemorragia del chico se incrementaba perdió el control total de sus nervios.

— ¡Que alguien llame a una ambulancia! —Jack miró a la gente cerca suyo, y todos estaban como idos— ¡Por favor, alguien llame a un médico! ¡ALGUIEN PIDA AYUDA! Snif... por favor...

—Yo... yo traigo un celular —exclamó uno y comenzó a marcar a urgencias.

—Hipo... snif... Hipo, tienes que resistir, dime que puedes verme... tienes que poder verme... snif...

—Snif... me duele... donde estoy, quien está ahí? todo esta oscuro... —todo lo que Hipo percibía era que alguien lo estaba tocando, y tenía miedo.

—Hipo! Aquí estoy! Soy yo, Jack Frost! El Jack que te quiere, el estúpido Jack que te dijo que corrieras! Snif... Hipo, no puedes dejarme... —sin saber que más hacer, Jack acercó a Hipo y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Hagg... Ja-Jack, eres tú...?

—Hipo!

—No puedo verte, snif... tengo mucho miedo, Jack... snif! El dolor! Snif!

—Hipo... —Jack, viendo que Hipo lo reconoció con ese beso, volvió a besarlo una vez, y otra vez, y otra.

—Jeje... snif... eres tú, que bueno... snif, snif... no quiero morir! Snif!

—Hipo, por Dios, escúchame, tan solo una palabra! Snif...

—Jack...?

—Hipo...? me escuchaste...?

—Jack...? —los ánimos de Jack se desplomaron una vez más— snif... no me sueltes, Jack, por favor... snif... no me sueltes!

— ¡No lo haré, Hipo, no lo haré! ¡Solo no te mueras por favor! ¡¿Dónde demonios esta esa ambulancia? ¡Mi novio se está muriendo! Ha! —de repente se escuchaba la ruidosa sirena del equipo médico acercándose, en unos segundos estarían ahí— son ellos... ¡Hipo, ya van a ayudarte, resiste! ¡Por favor, resiste! —Jack abrazaba a Hipo más y más cerca de él.

— ¡No me sueltes, por favor, Jack! ¡Tengo miedo, no me sueltes, snif! —Hipo no decía otra cosa, parecía no sentir lo fuerte que su novio lo tenía aferrado, y así Jack comprendió lo que sucedía...

—Hipo... —llorando, incrédulo, sabiendo la verdad, Jack tomó a Hipo de su mano lastimada, y la apretó con gran fuerza hasta que temió romperle los huesos.

—Snif... gracias, Jack... gracias...

—Snif... nooo... ¿Hipo...? ¿Hipo, que pasa? Háblame... ¿Hipo...? snif... no te vayas... —Hipo permanecía inmóvil— Hipo, tienes que vivir, snif, tienes que vivir... —Jack abrió el suéter de Hipo y le tocó el pecho... no latía... — ¡NO, HIPO!

— ¡Traigan el equipo de resucitación! —De repente un paramédico estaba gritando al lado de Jack; la ambulancia había llegado, y los paramédicos le arrebataban a Hipo mismo donde estaba para darle auxilio— vamos, muchacho, reacciona —el hombre daba un choque y otro en el pecho de Hipo, y el pecho subía como si Hipo se contorsionara, pero no había señales de vida.

Jack veía todo suceder ante sus ojos, sin que él pudiera intervenir; su ser se había relajado a un punto que antes le era desconocido, parecía que nada era verdad, y a la vez, en su interior, sabía plenamente que lo era.

—Está muerto...

* * *

><p>Dos días después.<p>

—No puedo creerlo aun… que Hipo se fue… ! —Jack, Noah y su hijo, estaban frente a la lápida de Hipo— yo estaba ahí! fui a ayudarlo, y en lugar de eso, lo hice que se matara... snif...!

—No te culpes por lo que paso, Jack —le dijo Noah—, no podías evitarlo, tú no sabías que sucedería... Hipo debió estar muy asustado, era natural que no pensara en lo que hacía después de que lo violaron... ese día las cosas fueron muy duras para el...

—Lo dices tan fácil, snif... quisiera tener tú calma, al menos así, snif... si Hipo me estuviera viendo, no desearía decirme: No llores, Jack, no es tu culpa, no es tan malo... snif...! pero carajo, si es muy malo, Hipo!

—Cálmate, Hipo no habría querido que sufrieras así... me duele tanto como a ti...

—Papi...?

—Shhh, ya está bien, Torch, ya vamos a casa —él bebe había comenzado a decir sus primeras palabras— solo vamos a despedirnos de Hipo.

—Hiiivo?

—No, Hipo, mi amor... —Noah beso al bebe en sus mejillas— di adiós a tu tío Hipo.

—...Hiipo... —no dijo más.

—Ojalá Hipo lo hubiera escuchado hablar... —dijo Noah con gran pena— es triste pensar... que Torch nunca tendrá un recuerdo de Hipo... snif... hermanito...

— ¿Qué hicimos mal, Noah...? ¿Por qué se tuvo que morir...? no puede ser que yo tuviera que dejar que lo violaran para que lo regresaran vivo... ¡ni siquiera han podido encontrar a esos criminales! ¡Y parece que a nadie le importa...!

—Supongo que... nadie tiene la culpa de estas cosas... solo pasan... ese chico molestó a Hipo, él no acepto que lo acompañaras, yo tenía que atender a Torch... y quién nos iba a decir que esos matones irían al mismo lugar que él al mismo tiempo...? snif...

— ¿Es que todos teníamos que fallarle? Snif! ¡Y yo le prometí que no dejaría que nada malo le pasara! —Noah miró a Jack, y no tenía más palabras para tratar de consolarlo... ni aun las tenía para él.

—Toma... —Noah le extendió un objeto.

— ¿Qué... qué es...?

—Pienso que Hipo habría querido que lo tuvieras...

—Una foto... snif... —la foto eran de Jack e Hipo, estaba doblada y manchada de sangre— Es-spero que en el cielo nos recuerde... snif... por qué un ángel como él tiene que estar allá, y poder ver y... y oír... snif! Como siempre lo deseó... —Noah trago saliva al recordar las cosas crueles que alguna vez había dicho a Hipo sobre su sordera, y fue como si una fuerza invisible le oprimiera el pecho.- Apretó con su mano al hombro de Jack, y se despidió.

—Ya debo irme, Jack...

—Sí, todo mundo tiene prisa... snif... —Noah bajó la mirada, y poco a poco, se alejó— snif... Hipo, mí Hipo... —el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y a llenarse de nubes negras, algunos truenos ya comenzaban a hacer su eco amenazante, y Jack aun así no se apuró a partir.

Una vez en su apartamento, Jack se encontraba solo, sentado en el sofá mientras fingía observar la tele, y aun no paraba de llorar.- El clima estaba horrendo, la tormenta llenó las calles de agua hasta subir a las aceras, las cloacas no se daban abasto y la lluvia caía tupida, cual gruesa cortina de gotas crasas; Jack escuchaba los relámpagos caer a lo lejos y el agua al resbalar por el cristal de su ventana.- Volteó a ver el panorama del exterior con el rostro marcado de trazas lamentables secas y frescas, se dirigió hacia la mesita cerca del ventanal, y miró largamente la foto de Hipo.- Sin aviso, la luz se fue.- La tele se apagó y la habitación quedó en la negrura, y a Jack no se le hacía tan drástico el cambio; tomó la foto en sus manos y sus lágrimas cayeron sobre ellas, mezclándose con la sangre y haciéndola ceder.

Pocos minutos después, Jack salió del edificio y miró al cielo; quedó empapado en un segundo, y no le temía ya a nada; se acercó torpemente a la pared del edificio sin dejar de mirar los nubarrones sobre su cabeza, y apenas sintió el concreto en su brazo y se dejó resbalar hasta tocar el suelo.

Lloraba, lloraba amargamente y la lluvia lo encubría en su dolor, seguía mirando al cielo ennegrecido y volvían a su mente los recuerdos de los días felices con Hipo, y el timbre dulce de su voz animándolo constantemente, diciéndole que las cosas serían buenas...

Aún tenía en la mano la foto de su Hipo, y la apretó con fuerza llevándosela al pecho; las mangas de la sudadera se le caían hasta los codos, el cuello se le colgaba pesadamente, y miraba entre su cabello como la foto se arrugaba en su puño.- Como lo lamentaba, porque quería creer en las palabras de Hipo y no podía.

En un momento sintió como si algo lo fuera a inflar por dentro hasta que explotara, sin poder expulsarlo.- Volvió a recordar a Hipo, y sus lágrimas se renovaron por ese pensamiento una última vez antes de decir la única palabra que tenía en la mente— Este mundo es una mierda...

FIN

* * *

><p><em>"La felicidad no existe, es una mera ilusión nacida para que las personas sean incapaces de acostumbrarse al dolor llamado <em>vida"

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>

**Bien es el primer final de mi fic espero les guste, y tenga me paciencia por favor porque la verdad los finales se me complican mucho y mas cuando no son tristes, así que por favor esperen me.**


End file.
